


Blandiloquium

by crowbeau



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, First Time, Hidden blowjobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbeau/pseuds/crowbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nohrian siblings have kept their relationships a secret from everyone but one another for the sake of Nohr.  However, they have also kept this information away from Kamui. In his ignorance, Kamui has developed feelings for his siblings and is unsure of how to deal with them. Leon offers to help him, feeling a sense of camaraderie because Marx previously offered his aid in the same way. Camilla and Elise go on vacation and this provides Leon adequate time to spend his evenings with his brothers and sort out his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fraternal Piety

**Author's Note:**

> cue me wringing my hands hm well i hate to be the bearer of bad news but (kamui voice: here i am!) ive brought to you special little children the sin of the ages.  
> that is to say: straight up gross incest because my love for marx is rivaled only by my love for leon and the only solution was to put them together obviously.  
> regardless, i hope you boys enjoy  
> and on a side note, leon is a total cum slut so uh... (luna voice: yikes!)
> 
> (Note: the title of this piece "Blandiloquium" is latin for "soft words.")

“Dearest Elise and I are going to visit the hot springs for a week or so.”

That had been what Camilla announced earlier that evening as they sat down for dinner.  Marx had seemed unbothered by the development and Leon couldn’t help but think that _he_ had been warned beforehand.

_Unlike me…_

        “Kamui,” said Camilla, turning her attention upon the dragon prince, “are you sure you don’t wish to come along with us?”

He smiled politely at her from across the table.

        “I appreciate the offer, Big Sister,” Kamui said, “really, I do.  But I think it’s better if I just stay here.”

She frowned a bit at his refusal but Elise effortlessly brightened the mood.

        “Aw, that’s okay, Bro!” she was saying with that wide smile of hers, “We’ll be sure to tell you all about it when we get back!  Right, Camilla?”

        “Of course we will, Darling,” said the elder princess with a nod, “We’d love to share our stories with you, Kamui.”

        “Alright,” said Marx, ending the idle chat with only a word, “You are departing soon, yes?”

 

Camilla got to a stand and cleared her throat, “Yes, I suppose we should be on our way.”

Then to Elise she said: “You’ve already stowed your bags in the carriage, haven’t you, Elise?”

        “Yep!  This is going to be so fun, Camilla!” she was exclaiming, wide eyes making a smile tug at Leon’s lips.

He couldn’t stay angry with his sisters, not with Elise’s excitement generating enough light to brighten the entirety of Nohr.

        “C’mon!” Elise said, leaping to her feet and taking Camilla’s hand, “We don’t wanna delay, Big Sis!”

Kamui laughed lightly behind the cover of his hand, “I hope you two have fun.”

        “Please enjoy yourselves,” Marx agreed, “But do not forget to be careful and Camilla, watch out for our sister.”

Camilla’s expression darkened, “No one will lay a hand on our dear Elise.  You needn’t worry, Marx.”

The Crowned Prince nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer.

        “Alright,” he said again, “We will see the both of you in a few days.”

Camilla nodded and trailed after Elise from the great hall, low laughter bouncing off the walls and mingling with her sister’s girlish giggles.

        “We’re going to have a blast, aren’t we, Camilla?  Oh man, I hope we see some really pretty flowers!  Maybe we can go flower picking!  Can we go flower picking?”

        “Sure, yes, whatever you want, Elise,” Camilla was saying as their voices faded.

 

        “Now it’s just us princes,” said Kamui when the women were gone.

Marx was already getting to a stand to depart for his quarters.

        “I have some matters to attend to,” he said, “If either of you need anything I will be in my study.”

And with that cold farewell, the Crowned Prince was leaving the Dining Hall.  Leon could hear Lazwald’s sultry voice and Pieri’s breathy comments in the hallway as Marx’s retainers greeted him.

        “Ya’ know whenever Marx says things like that I feel like I’m supposed to salute him when he leaves,” said Kamui, ruby eyes like half-moons as he joked.

Leon, however, was not in the joking mood.

        “It’s in Marx’s nature to be that way, I suppose,” the dark knight said with a shrug, “being the Crowned Prince is a heavy burden.”

        “I mean, I know,” answered Kamui as though Leon’s comment were only an obvious observation, “but we’re his brothers.  He doesn’t have to put up the front with us, does he?”

Leon didn’t have an answer for that.

 

        Leon was still thinking of Kamui’s comment a few hours later as he wound his way down the narrow stairwell that led to Marx’s study.

It was a cramped space with dry air that smelled of dust and old leather but Leon appreciated the scent every time that he entered.

Marx had managed to make the most of what little space he had, lining the walls with bookshelves—and those shelves with books—so everything was positioned to compliment his regal desk of oak wood that sat at the room’s centre.

_He doesn’t have to put up the front with us, does he?_

Leon gritted his teeth and tried not to think about Kamui’s comment.  The dragon prince knew nothing of how things worked between his other siblings.

But then again, Leon reasoned, how could he?  After Father had ordered Kamui to be quarantined in the Northern Fortress, Kamui had been unable to spend as much time with his siblings.

 _And things have changed without you realising it,_ thought Leon with a frown.

 

He thought of how Camilla had looked right past him earlier, seeing only Kamui.  She always doted on him in particular.

_Never me._

The dark knight did not resent Kamui for this; he was not one to be driven by such petty feelings such as jealousy.  And yet Leon had realised—painfully so, when Marx had hinted at it—that he craved the attentions of his siblings.

And yet there was Kamui, who had their full attention.  Always.  Not that he ever realised it, of course.  The dragon prince was blissfully unaware of his doting family who would give him the galaxy even if he only asked for the moon.

_He doesn’t have to put up the front with us, does he?_

Kamui’s comment re-echoed in Leon’s mind like a sick joke, a terribly unintentional—and yet painful all the same—sick joke.

With a heavy sigh, the dark knight had found that his feet had led him to Marx’s study. 

His feet had betrayed him.  Whenever his mind was wandering—mulling over Kamui’s insignificant words—his heart had free-reign and it had chosen to seek out Marx.

_Damn it all…_

        Marx was heavily occupied by two twin tomes of tactics that lay spread across his desk.  He was methodically making notes in the margins, a habit that Leon had found rather endearing as of late.

The Paladin was careful not to use too much ink for fear that it would bleed through onto the next page.

Leon could respect a man who took care of tomes.

        “Marx,” he said in greeting when the Crowned Prince did not immediately acknowledge his presence.

The Paladin glanced up, pulling his glasses from their place atop the bridge of his nose.  With a breathy sigh he massaged the marked skin where they had previously perched.

        “My apologies,” he said quietly, gaze following Leon as the dark knight moved to take a seat across from him, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

        “If you don’t mind me asking,” said Leon quietly, “what _is_ it that has seized your attention with such intensity?”

Marx moved to flip one of the tomes upside down so that Leon could study it.

 

        “Father has asked me to check the forts on the border,” Marx supplied, “and I am trying to think of the best way to go about it.  I’ve received mixed reviews from our scouts regarding the forts’ occupied status and in all honesty, I’m unsure of what to think.”

Leon nodded for him to continue, grateful for Marx’s neat handwriting so that he could easily read the Crowned Prince’s thoughts in the margins.

        “If the forts are not abandoned,” said Marx with a frown, “then the Hoshidans may believe we are staging an attack.  That could result in an all-out war between our kingdoms; that is not something I want to instigate.  Especially with the death of their queen and Kamui’s decisions hanging over the Hoshidans as it does.”

        “These are all good points,” Leon said, nimble fingers tapping at some of Marx’s comments in the spaces between the lines.

Marx shook his head, “Perhaps Camilla and Elise had the right idea.”

        “You deserve a break,” agreed Leon with feigned disinterest.

The Paladin shook his head as though to clear it of his tactical thoughts.  He ran his pale fingers through his blond hair, pushing the curls away from his face. 

Leon couldn’t help but notice that Marx had left a few more buttons undone than necessary on his blouse.  The Paladin had elected to abstain from his cravat, which was usually—more often than not—perched so dutifully beneath his chin.

The sleeves of Marx’s blouse—Leon was now studying the craftsmanship of the clothing in great detail—flared out and ended in two layers of creamy frills.  Something about seeing Marx without his armour, sitting in only his leggings and blouse, alone in his study, made Leon’s heart flutter.

He was beginning to really hate that feeling.

 

        “Regardless,” Marx finally said, “what brings you here so late, Brother?”

Leon raised his gaze slowly, suddenly seeming uninterested in meeting Marx’s eye.

The dark knight was painfully aware of his own light clothing, feeling naked without the comfort of his armour and over-layers.

He pulled as the hem of his silky shirt absentmindedly.

        “Leon?” said Marx, baritone voice pulling the dark knight from his thoughts.

The Paladin had pushed his armchair backwards and sank into a more relaxed position. 

Leon got to a slow stand and came around the desk, moving to find his familiar perch in Marx’s lap.  The Crowned Prince did not attempt to stop him, instead electing to put a steadying hand to the small of the dark knight’s back.

        “Brother, I-,” said Leon, ducking his head in unspoken shame.

Marx lifted his free hand and put it to his brother’s chin, angling Leon’s face upwards so that their gazes met.

        “It’s alright, Leon,” he said quietly.

His hazel eyes were so soft with a frail sort of kindness that made Leon’s insides ache.

_He doesn’t have to put up that front with us, does he?_

Leon forced himself to school his features, gritting his teeth as Kamui’s comment taunted him again.

_You know nothing, Kamui.  Nothing.  About any of us._

The thought suddenly made Leon very sad.  He did not dislike his brother.  And it brought him no joy to know that Kamui did not realise what was happening around him.

_Why?  Why don’t you see?_

 

        “Marx, I-,” he tried again, wishing there were a spell that would make verbalizing his thoughts easier.

He couldn’t find the words to explain himself.

But Marx didn’t ask him to.

        “It’s alright,” the Paladin said again, hot hand slipping beneath Leon’s silky blouse and finding its way to the place between his shoulder blades.

Leon sighed against him, infinitely grateful that Marx did not push him away.

Then again, Marx had never pushed him away.  That was the beauty of it.

 _I am your brother, now and forever,_ Marx had said to him when Leon had admitted his feelings.

Marx had said it as though it were the most natural thing in the world, as though there were nothing simpler than this romance between siblings.

Leon had only loved him all the more for it.

 

        And then Marx was pressing his lips against Leon’s, head tipped to the side so that he could fit their mouths together perfectly.

Leon’s hands found their usual places atop Marx’s shoulders, fingers tracing small, meaningless sigils in the fabric of his blouse.

Marx pulled him closer, humming appreciatively as his brother urged him to deepen the kiss.

Leon closed his eyes as Marx indulged him, tongue slipping between his compliant lips to explore his mouth.  The Paladin swallowed up Leon’s moans, eyebrows drawing together as he resisted the need for air.

Leon finally pulled away from him first, gasping for breath.  His cheeks were deeply flushed, eyes averted with embarrassment. 

Marx inhaled deeply, re-opening his eyes slowly to take in Leon’s heated expression.  The dark knight looked so beautifully bashful, as though he hadn’t been the one to initiate the contact, as though he weren’t the one perching in Marx’s lap.

Speaking of laps, Marx couldn’t help but notice how easily his touches effected Leon.  The younger prince was panting and Marx—though he wasn’t normally an unfair man by any means—wanted to watch Leon’s increasing discomfort.

The Paladin readjusted his hand at its place against Leon’s back and brought the other one to the dark knight’s groin, fingers ghosting over the fabric.

Marx’s feathery touch had Leon jerking at the action, a small whimper slipping out between his bruised lips.

 

        “Leon,” said Marx, leaning so that his breath was hot against his brother’s ear.

        “M-Marx-,” the dark knight answered, twitching as Marx’s hand came around his cock, massaging it gently over the fabric of his trousers.

The Paladin thumbed over the head of Leon’s dick, eliciting a quiet mewl from his brother.

        “Br-Brother-,” Leon tried again, voice coming out strained.

He raised his chestnut gaze to Marx’s and the Paladin moved to seize him in another kiss, putting his mouth gently against Leon’s.

That was always his way, being quietly demanding.

It drove Leon crazy.

Marx let out a groan against the dark knight’s lips as Leon bucked his hips, grinding his erection into the Paladin’s warm hand.

        “Leon-,” Marx bit out, feeling his own cock stir at Leon’s eager actions.

        “What- is it-, Marx?” the dark knight said, tone teasing, “Getting a bit- excited-?”

The Paladin gritted his teeth; only Leon could pull this mischievous act to get him riled up.

        “Marx,” said the younger prince, all joking gone from his voice.

Once again Leon had reverted back to his bashful self and Marx couldn’t say which side of his brother he preferred.

        “We should probably take care-,”

The Crowned Prince nodded, closing his eyes.

With trembling fingers, Leon slid his fingers beneath the cover of Marx’s leggings, hand slipping into the Paladin’s underclothes to grip warmly around his cock.

 

Marx let out a low groan, eyebrows coming together in a subdued pleasure.  Seeming encouraged by the noise, Leon pulled the Paladin’s dick from the confines of his clothing and the Crowned Prince hissed at the sudden breath of cool air.

Leon let out a low pant as he leaned backwards in Marx’s lap, hand moving slowly up and down his brother’s length.

        “Leon-,” the Paladin breathed, voice catching in his throat.

If there had been more to his sentence, Marx didn’t seem to want to continue it.  That was fine with Leon; hearing his name fall from his brother’s lips in the heat of pleasure was more than enough.

        “ _Leon-_ ,” Marx whispered out again.

His breath was hot against the dark knight’s skin and Leon moved to rub his own erection against his brother’s.

The fabric of Leon’s trousers was caught between their cocks, and the two princes groaned against the foreign feeling.

        “Marx, maybe we should go to my chambers-,”

The Paladin let out another groan and put his hand to the back of Leon’s neck, fitting their lips together once more.

_Or… just staying here is fine too…_

Marx moved, withdrawing from Leon’s face and instead electing to place his mouth elsewhere.  His tongue found its way to trace the dark knight’s ear and Leon was practically melting in his embrace.

        “Marx-,” he began, in an attempt to get his brother to slow his ministrations.

_At this rate I’ll…_

        “Yes, Leon-?” was Marx’s whispered reply.

His breath was so sweetly hot against Leon’s ear and the prince subconsciously pushed closer, wanting more of the Paladin’s undivided attention.

And then Marx was withdrawing completely, hurriedly, too quickly for Leon to comprehend.

        “W-why-?” he began.

But the Crowned Prince put his hand to Leon’s mouth to silence him.

        “What’s-?”

        “Get down,” whispered Marx, getting to a stand without waiting for a reply.

Leon stumbled out of his lap, tripping over his brother and clumsily bonking his head on the edge of Marx’s desk.

        “ _Fuck!_ ” the prince hissed, landing straight on his ass.

By the time that Leon had scrambled beneath the cover of the desk, huddling beneath it, Marx was already the picture of perfection once again.

He ran a hand through his hair once, twice, so that it was not so dishevelled.  To an amateur—to anyone other than one of the Nohrian siblings—Marx would have simply appeared mildly put-off with being interrupted during his studies.

No one would have any idea—no one would have even considered—that Marx had been passionately kissing his younger brother.

But then again, they had been careful; all the siblings had been.  None of them knew what exactly would become of their complicated relationship—and complicated it was—but they had chosen not to find out.

So it had been a secret between siblings.  Once again, they had pushed everyone who got to close away in an attempt to preserve what they had.

        “Marx,” said a voice in greeting.

It was Kamui who stood in the doorway.

Leon cursed himself thrice over in his head for once again forgetting the dragon prince.

Of course it would be Kamui who disturbed the lovely evening between Leon and Marx.

        “Brother,” Marx returned in greeting, always as the dutiful elder brother.

Kamui glanced around the space and Leon could feel Marx’s worry flow off of him like smoke.  If Kamui realised what had happened…

_We’re toast._

        “Would you care to sit down?” asked Marx, gesturing for the dragon prince to enter.

Kamui’s ruby eyes went wide and he nodded slowly, “I-I would appreciate that.”

 

        When the dragon prince was seated across from Marx (with Leon painfully—secretly—shoved between them) he took the opportunity to observe the study.

        “Is something wrong, Little Prince?” asked Marx.

Leon got the impression he wasn’t just asking about Kamui’s opinion on the room décor.  He was asking—between the lines, of course—“do you know what’s going on here?”

The dragon prince turned his gaze back upon his brother and he blushed slightly, “No, sorry.  I was just-, I’ve never been in here before.  This is a… nice space.”

Clearly unprepared for the compliment, Marx cleared his throat and nodded.

        “Th-thank you,” he said.

_You’re just as easily subjected to Kamui’s charms as Camilla, aren’t you, Marx?_

Leon let out a sigh in exasperation.

Kamui made a noise of confusion and the dark knight froze, heart hammering against his chest.

_Fuck.  Fuck!_

        “Hey, Marx, did you hear-?”

The Crowned Prince gestured widely as though to dismiss Kamui’s worries.  His fingers knocked against a tome that was sitting precariously on the edge of the desk and it tumbled to the stone floor.

Marx leaned to retrieve it while simultaneously shooting Leon a glare as if to say: ‘what are you thinking?  Kamui isn’t an idiot; he’ll realise what’s going on if we’re not careful.’

 _Would that be so bad?_ Leon found himself wondering.

The thought was so foreign that he was jarred by it.  But then again, upon further investigation, Leon found that he was not opposed to the idea.

 

        “I’m sorry to disturb your work, Marx,” said Kamui after a few moments of tantalizing silence.

The Paladin laughed quietly, with that faux laugh of self-consciousness that he did out of politeness.

Leon hated that front that he put up.

_He doesn’t have to put up that front with us, does he?_

The dark knight wanted to shout in frustration.

But he decided to drown his annoyance beneath revenge.  And ever so quickly, a nasty plan was beginning to form in his mind.

 

        It was a terrible idea, let me make that very clear.  But as the seed of that idea blossomed into an entire scenario in the dark knight’s mind, Leon only became more confident.

He shifted a bit, trying his best not to make any noise that would draw Kamui’s attention.

        “Yes, well, I’ve been studying these tactics,” Marx was saying.

Leon finally settled comfortably between his brother’s thick thighs, hands snaking up to uncover the Paladin’s cock.

Marx jerked at Leon’s attention but he was powerless to do anything against it, lest they draw attention to themselves.

The dark knight took a deep breath and then released it, hot air stiffening Marx’s dick in his hand.  The younger prince smirked and curled his fingers around the Paladin’s shaft, hand pumping up and down the length slowly.

Marx, obviously distressed, struggled to dislodge his brother’s hand discreetly.

        “Marx,” said Kamui, making the Paladin freeze.

Leon continued his movements, realising that he didn’t care if Kamui caught them.

_Then we wouldn’t have to tip-toe around the subject._

And there was a sneaking suspicion in Leon’s mind—perhaps he was influenced by his own high hopes—that Kamui would not object to this romance between siblings.

_Dare I say he would wish to be included?_

The truth of the matter was that Leon didn’t know.  But upon his revelation, the prince realised that he wanted to.

And he was going to figure it out one way or another.

But for now, he decided, he was going to work Marx up into quite the state.

 

        “Yes, Kamui?” said Marx, through gritted teeth.

There were times when his front got him into awkward circumstances, his strained confidence coming off like a cold arrogance.

It had drawn Kamui’s attentions—his worries, more like—and now Marx was going to be subjected to the dragon prince’s scrutiny.

_And all the while, you will have to suffer silently as I work you into a frenzy, Brother._

Feeling that the Paladin was adequately aroused, Leon moved to set his mouth atop Marx’s cock, encasing it in sweet heat.

The Crowned Prince’s thighs drew closed, keeping Leon fixed in his current position (not that he minded it).  Even with Kamui sitting across from him, even having to keep up the façade, Marx’s body was powerless against Leon’s cunning mouth.

In the Paladin’s mind—his only source of reason—he knew that this was a terrible idea.  Yet his body craved more of Leon’s sweet heat, and it had declared itself willing to accept the dark knight’s attentions.

        “Marx, can I ask you something?”

The Paladin nodded once, decisively.  It was entirely in-character of him to do but the reality was that he couldn’t trust his voice.

Not with Leon’s sinful lips wrapped around his cock, tongue massaging every bit of it.

And the dark knight was taking him deeper still, adjusting his head so that he could fit more of Marx’s dick down his throat.

The Paladin wanted to wring Leon’s neck for this humiliation.

 

        “Promise not to laugh?” said Kamui, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Marx nodded again and cleared his throat, “O-of course.”

Leon slowed his movements, curiosity getting the best of him and the Paladin released a low sigh of relief.

In response, Leon moved to suck idly at the head of Marx’s cock.

_Not getting away from me that easily, Brother._

        “I-It’s about Leon,” Kamui said softly.

This halted the dark knight’s movements altogether.

_About me?_

        “It’s alright, Kamui,” said Marx, encouragingly, “you may speak your mind with me.”

The prince opened his mouth to reply and then shook his head.

        “I-I can’t-,” he whispered, “I-, this was a stupid idea.”

Kamui got to a hasty stand and bowed a bit in thanks, “I appreciate you being here for me, Marx.  It’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Confused more than anything, Marx simply nodded.

        “I-,”

        “Please don’t mention this to him, okay?” whispered Kamui quietly as he padded to the door.

        “O-of course,” Marx said, more in just plain response than in actual agreement to confidentiality.

Especially given that Leon had heard the entire exchange from his place between the Paladin’s legs.

 

        When Kamui closed the door, Leon was back upon Marx immediately.

His movements were rash and erratic and he pushed the Paladin backwards to get a better angle at taking his cock.

        “L-Leon-,” Marx whispered, hands fisting in his brother’s sandy hair, “we should discuss-, just now-,”

But the dark knight didn’t seem to want him to finish his sentence, moaning sinfully around Marx’s dick and moving to tongue the underside of it.

The fact of the matter was that Leon did not want to discuss Kamui’s earlier words.  He was wondering what the dragon prince had intended to say and, more importantly, why he had chosen to keep quiet about it.

But instead of facing those complicated questions, Leon decided that pleasuring Marx was a better alternative.

        “ _Leon_ -,” the Paladin tried again, voice straining, “I-, I don’t want to dirty you-,”

The dark knight braced his hands against Marx’s inner thighs so that the Crowned Prince wouldn’t pull him off.

Leon had sensed his brother’s mounting orgasm, sure, but the supposed threat of swallowing up his seed was next to nothing.

_Dare I say that I’m looking forwards to it?_

        “Leon-,” Marx breathed, pulling backwards in a final attempt to rid himself of the dark knight’s mouth.

But he wasn’t nearly quick enough and Marx ended up coating Leon’s face with his cum.

        “Oh Gods,” Marx whispered in horror, “Leon, I-,”

The dark knight looked up into his brother’s face, chestnut eyes half-lidded as a line of Marx’s cum ran down his cheek.  Leon’s tongue darted out from between his bruised lips to taste it and he hummed in approval.

        “I _do_ like the taste of this,” he said quietly, “so please don’t waste it when you’re with me, Brother.”

Taken aback by Leon’s unabashed remark, Marx simply sat there in disbelief, hazel eyes wide.

        “Besides,” said Leon, mouth twitching into a smirk, “I think it’s actually dirtier if you spill yourself all over my face.”

“I-,”

The dark knight got to a slow stand, pulling the bottom of his silky shirt up to wipe Marx’s cum from his face quickly.

“And next time, Brother,” Leon whispered, lowering his shirt and letting his gaze rest on where Marx was sitting exhausted in his chair, “Please feed it to me like I want.”

Marx didn’t attempt to stop Leon when he left, leaving the Paladin to think upon his words.

        “Damn it, Leon,” the Crowned Prince whispered, even though his brother couldn’t hear.

 

        Long after Marx had settled into his bed, Leon’s comments and Kamui’s unspoken confession were still swirling around in a deadly whirlwind in his mind.

He needed a distraction.  And as though the gods were listening to Marx’s silent prayers, there was a quiet knock at the door.

        “Come in,” the Paladin said, just loudly enough for his voice to be heard.

He was expecting it to be Lazwald with an urgent report or Pieri coming to admit to an anonymous manslaughter.

It was neither of them.

Leon strode into Marx’s chambers and clambered into the bed, hands feeling the wide expanse of his brother’s chest without preamble.

        “Leon,” said the Paladin, not unkindly, “what are you doing here?  It’s the middle of the night.”

The dark knight nodded, “I know.  I suppose I could say that I couldn’t sleep.”

        “But-?”

        “But that would be a lie.”

Marx nodded and stiffened beneath Leon’s clever fingers when his brother played with one of his nipples.

        “Leon,” the Crowned Prince said, quietly scolding his brother.

The dark knight paid no mind and moved so that he was straddling Marx beneath the covers.

        “Brother,” he whispered, chestnut eyes slitting with lust, “please fuck me.”

 

        Marx stared up into Leon’s face for a few moments, silently observing the mounting need in his brother’s eyes.

 _How can I deny him?_ The Paladin wondered, feeling a pang of guilt, _He’s begging for it._

        “Brother-,” Leon whispered, grinding his ass against Marx’s groin, “I cannot force you.  But, please-,”

Marx hooked his hands against Leon’s hips and sat up, moving his brother to sit in his lap.

        “So tell me then,” said the Paladin softly, “what exactly do you want me to do?”

Leon seemed relieved at Marx’s acquiescence and he nodded slowly, closing his eyes in an attempt to gather himself.

“Leon-,” the Paladin prompted, hands slipping from their places at his hips into his brother’s waistband.

Marx moved his hands down the expanse of Leon’s sides, fingers clutching right beneath the cheeks of his ass and giving them a tight squeeze.

        “I-I don’t care,” Leon hissed, pressing himself closer to his brother, “ _I don’t care_ , Marx-,”

To see the dark knight become so unravelled after only a few choice touches was something that Marx would never tire of.

        “Just _fuck me_ , please-,” Leon whispered, putting his forehead against the Paladin’s shoulder, “I’m begging you, Brother-,”

 

        Marx was a man of self-control and he valued level-headedness.  It was a necessary asset for a Crowned Prince like him to possess.

Having said that, Marx allowed himself only one time to lose his control and that was with his siblings.

He had agreed to Leon’s demands and undressed his brother with a quickness that was probably against some ancient draconic law.

Not that he cared. 

Leon was presently pressing one of his cheeks into Marx’s mattress, hands limp in the sheets but ready to clench them at any moment.

        “I’m taking you like this,” Marx whispered, leaning down to whisper in Leon’s ear.

The dark knight was quivering beneath him, legs shaking as he perched propped up on his knees, ass angled towards Marx like an offering.

        “Yes, yes, please-,” Leon had replied, voice muffled against Marx’s bedsheets.

The Paladin wanted to give himself a few moments to take in his brother’s lithe form.  After all, it was a rare sight to see Leon without his armour, let alone stark naked as he was now.

He was the most private of all the Nohrian siblings, even more private than Marx himself.

To see the dark knight laying there, unashamedly waiting for Marx to take him, with his face shoved betwixt sheets was more than the Paladin felt presently equipped to handle.

And even though he had wanted to drink in the beauty of the moment, Marx could already feel the weight of cum in his cock.  If he sat there observing Leon’s submission for much longer, he was confident he’d cum from that alone.

The Paladin moved to reach for the oil in his bedside table drawer but Leon halted him softly: “There’s no need.  I already prepared myself for you.”

        “How considerate,” whispered Marx, more as a simple reply than in truth.

 

        The Paladin put his hands to Leon’s hips, more to steady himself than anything else.  Mark lined himself up with the dark knight’s ass and pushed the head of his cock past Leon’s ring of muscle.

        “Gods, Marx-,” his brother hissed out, hands fisting in the sheets.

This attitude of Leon’s always made Marx just a tad bit nervous; he had difficulty telling his brother’s pain from pleasure.  And with Leon’s tightness coupled with Marx’s size, the Paladin often wondered if it were the former.

        “Leon-, you’re not hurt are you?  I’m not… not hurting you, am I?”

The dark knight let out a hum of disagreement, turning his head so that his gaze met Marx’s.  Unshed tears were pooling in Leon’s eyes but even so, he said: “Keep going.  Don’t stop.  Please, _don’t stop_.”

The Paladin nodded and pushed himself deeper, feeling a sense of relief as Leon moaned beneath him.

        “Yes-,” he breathed, sounding genuinely pleased with Marx’s movements, “ _yes,_ deeper now, Brother, _deeper_.”

Marx was more than willing to oblige, deciding that the noises and encouragements from Leon were enough to prove it wasn’t too much for him.

 

It seemed that the Paladin’s speed was much too slow for Leon and he pushed backwards, taking more of Marx’s cock into himself.

        “Leon,” said the Crowned Prince in slight warning, “I will take you slowly so that we don’t risk breaking anything.  Understand?”

        “But, Marx-,”

        “ _Leon_ ,” Marx said with more force, grips at Leon’s hips turning bruising, “Do not do that again.”

The dark knight turned his head so that his smirk was visible from where Marx was poised behind him.

        “And if I do?” he asked, slowly pushing backwards to sheath Marx deeper.

The Paladin inhaled a bit, the only factor that betrayed his annoyance with Leon.

And then Marx’s hand was coming down harshly against the smooth skin of Leon’s ass cheek.  It was a quick slap but the force behind it—the surprise of the punishment—had Leon gasping.

        “M-Marx-,” he whispered when he’d caught his breath.

        “Don’t disobey me again, Leon,” the Crowned Prince said quietly, voice betraying nothing, “we will go my speed.  Or I will punish you again.”

        “I hate to admit this to you, Brother,” said Leon softly, turning so that he could focus his gaze upon Marx above him, “but I don’t mind you being so rough; spank me all you like.”

Marx struck him again on the other cheek without as much as a blink.

Leon grunted at the harshness but nodded all the same, “very good, Brother.”

        “Do you truly want me to take you like a whore?” Marx asked him.

There was no judgment in his voice, just as Leon had expected.  And, Marx was spot-on with his thoughts, just as Leon had expected.

The truth was, Leon wanted Marx to-,

        “Absolutely dominate me, Brother,” he said, closing his eyes, “make it so that there is no dispute over who I am with.”

        “You’re more demanding than I remember,” said Marx, mouth curving into an appreciative smile though Leon couldn’t see.

Leon snorted.

        “It’s an attractive attribute,” the Paladin finished quietly.

Surprised by the compliment, given their previous—and present—engagement, Leon simply nodded.

        “Thank-,” he began.

But Marx’s hand came across his ass, searing hot and painful, and Leon choked on his reply.

        “Don’t speak,” whispered Marx, leaning so that his breath was hot against Leon’s ear, “and you will not cum until I tell you.  Understand?”

The dark knight nodded once in affirmation, trembling beneath Marx’s form.

        “Yes, Prince Marx,” he found himself saying quietly.

 

        Seeming pleased with this response, Marx grunted in approval and put his hands back to their places at Leon’s hips.  His grip kept Leon where he perched so that there was no way for the dark knight to slither out of his grasp.

Marx plunged into him in one quick, cruel motion, sheathing himself in his entirety.

Leon groaned at the sudden intrusion, seeming unable to decide whether this new weight was painful or pleasurable.  But before he could make a decision—or even form a coherent thought—Marx withdrew and made his first rough thrust.

“Ma-aaah-Marx-, please-,” the prince whispered, voice already straining.

The Paladin didn’t slow his movements, seeming intent on keeping Leon in a perpetual state of trying to catch his breath. 

And the dark knight was having a hell of a time trying to keep himself together against Marx’s unforgiving assault on his prostate.

 

Already, Leon could feel his climax mounting and he feared that Marx was only getting started.  The Crowned Prince’s command rang again in Leon’s head and he shivered.

What would happen if he disobeyed and came without Marx’s permission?

To his horror, Leon realised it was a possibility that he would be learning of that outcome.  As wicked arousal took its comfortable position in his stomach, the dark knight felt himself swallow hard.

Marx was a man of stamina and with this new brutal side of him having been revealed, it occurred to Leon that things might no longer be in his favour.

        “Marx-,” he pleaded again, tears pooling in his eyes.

The Paladin slowed his movement for a moment and leaned down, breath hot against Leon’s neck.

        “Don’t tell me that this is too much for you,” said Marx, pressing a light kiss to the nape of his neck.

Leon was startled by the sudden gentleness, shuddering at the attention.  Marx smiled against his skin.

        “I-I can’t do it-,” the dark knight hissed.

It cost him some pride to admit it.  But it was the truth; Marx’s assault was more than Leon knew he was equipped to handle.

 _I bet Zero could take him,_ Leon figured.  And then he cursed himself for thinking of the outlaw at a time like this.

Embarrassed, he attempted to refocus on the conversation at hand, despite the beating his pride was going to take.

        “This is all too much for me, Brother.”

Marx shook his head in feigned dismay.

        “Ah, Leon,” he said teasingly, “what will I ever do with you?  You come to me in the middle of the night, begging for me and then claim you cannot handle yourself?”

Leon said nothing; there was nothing to say.

        “Well?”

        “I admit it,” said Leon begrudgingly, “I can’t handle you presently.  I was wrong.”

Marx let out a low chuckle and pulled out, moving to take Leon into his arms.

The Paladin pushed Leon’s hair out of the way and kissed the nape of his neck gently.  The dark knight shivered beneath the sweet touch and it seemed only to encourage Marx.

        “I’m glad you can acknowledge your mistakes, Leon,” said Marx quietly, “that’s a quality that a prince must have.”

The dark knight nodded, seeming to lose his breath as Marx took his time exploring Leon’s milky skin.

 

        His fingers trailed up Leon’s sides, caressing and inspecting, not that Leon seemed to mind it.  The dark knight leaned into Marx’s touches as though they were his life’s blood.

The Paladin smiled and pulled him closer, one hand slipping around Leon’s middle and the other trailing down his front.

        “So tell me, what do you think you can handle, Leon?” Marx asked softly.

His hand came to a rest at Leon’s hip, fingers idly tracing meaningless symbols against the skin.

        “I’ve already wasted so much of your time, Brother,” said Leon, sounding genuinely unhappy with himself, “I can’t imagine there’s anything else you’d volunteer to do.”

 _You’d be surprised,_ Marx thought to himself.

And then aloud he said: “Perhaps not.  But seeing as you were so kind to me earlier, perhaps I may return the favour presently.”

Leon glanced over his shoulder, unable to keep the surprise from his chestnut eyes.

Marx offered him a small smile of encouragement and gently manoeuvred Leon onto his back.

 

        The dark knight stared up into his brother’s face, studying his chiselled features and the subtle kindness that lingered there.

        “Will this be alright with you?” Marx asked gently, settling between Leon’s legs and lining himself up.

The prince nodded, “Yes, it’s much better.”

        “Let’s take it slow, yes?” said Marx.

Leon offered another nod.

The Paladin leaned down to kiss him gently, tongue serving as a distraction as his fingers teased at Leon’s entrance.

        “Yes-,” whispered Leon, breath tickling at Marx’s lips, “just like that, Brother.”

Marx couldn’t help but smile a bit at that.

He’d forgotten how easily Leon was to accept any and all forms of attention.

 _And here I was concerned that you would accept nothing but harsh words and cruel loving,_ thought Marx.

        “What are you grinning about?” asked Leon, blush staining his cheeks.

He seemed to think Marx was laughing at him.

The Paladin leaned in and kissed him quickly on the forehead, “I’m glad we get to spend this time together, that’s all.”

Seeming dubious, Leon simply nodded.

Marx slipped in a third finger, stretching his brother’s hole until Leon stopped him with a halting hand.

        “Marx,” he said softly, raising his chestnut gaze, “that’s enough.”

        “Impossible to please, aren’t you, Leon?” asked Marx teasingly.

 

        Leon liked this side of his elder brother.

It was a rare sight, seeing Marx behave with such a carefree attitude.  In truth, Leon wanted this moment to last forever.

He was almost to the point of having forgotten Kamui’s comments from earlier.

        “Apologies,” said Leon quietly.

Marx planted another kiss against his breast and his breathy chuckle against the dark knight’s skin sent shivers down Leon’s spine.  

        “Don’t worry yourself,” was the Paladin’s easy reply.

He put the tip of his cock against Leon’s entrance and the prince tensed against it.

        “Easy now,” said Marx gently, coaxing Leon into relaxation.

The dark knight nodded and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm for Marx’s sake if none other.

        “Yes,” was the Crowned Prince’s encouragement, “just open up for me, Leon, just like that.  You’re doing wonderfully.”

Marx eased himself into Leon’s hot confines, cock twitching against the sweet heat.  He let out a sigh as Leon accepted him.

        “Oh, Brother, please-,” the dark knight whispered, hands coming around Marx’s neck.

Sensing that Leon wanted their proximity to be closer, Marx leaned in and cupped one of his hands to the nape of his brother’s neck.

The tip of the Paladin’s cock grazed Leon’s prostate and the dark knight’s fingers tangled in Marx’s blond hair.

        “Again-,” he hissed, rolling his hips for emphasis.

Marx smiled against Leon’s skin, finding his impatience endearing if not also obnoxious.

        “If you so wish it,” he replied with a low laugh.

Leon swallowed up his own snarky reply as Marx indulged him again, cock pushing to meet his sweet spot.

The dark knight let out a quiet moan, seeing nothing but stars.

        “It’s like a lightning spell,” Leon whispered.

 

        Marx found himself slowing his thrusts to a painful crawl of a speed as his climax mounted.  Leon too, was close, if his nonsensical commentary was any indication.

        “Leon,” said Marx, “do you remember what I said earlier?”

The dark knight swallowed and nodded slowly, “Y-yes.”

        “What did I tell you?” the Paladin asked, wrapping one hand around Leon’s cock.

His thumb ghosted over the slit before he readjusted his hand to briefly fondle the knight’s balls.

        “Can’t- _oh-,_ can’t cum until you say,” Leon said finally.

The response seemed to take a great deal of effort and Leon let out a pant when he got the sentence—phrase?—out finally.

Marx nodded and gave him a few gentle jerks in reward.

        “Yes, well done, Leon,” he said in approval.

Though, Leon noticed through his haze, that Marx’s voice had become rather strained.

        “Brother,” the dark knight said, finally, “please don’t forget, I want your cum inside me.”

Marx faltered for a moment, halting all of his movements altogether from sheer shock.

This was the opposite of what Leon had wanted.

        “Please, Marx-,” the prince whispered with a sense of desperation, “I need it.  Fill me up, Brother.  _Please_.”

 

Leon’s begging had been the turning point for Marx; he was weak to the dark knight’s unabashed phrasing.

With a stuttering sigh, the Paladin hit his orgasm, semen leaking from his cock and coating Leon’s insides.

After a pause—when Marx had regained a proper grip on himself—he let out a pleased hum.

        “Leon,” he said, hand pumping in earnest up his brother’s length, “it’s alright.  You may cum now, cum for me.”

        “ _Yes_ -,” the dark knight breathed with a sense of genuine relief, “yes, thank you-,”

And then his seed was spilling over Marx’s fingers in creamy ribbons.

 

Leon gasped for breath and then released it with a heavy sigh.  He took his hands from their places around Marx’s neck and let himself fall back against the pillows.

        “How do you feel?” Marx asked, moving to collapse beside his brother.

Leon yawned and turned his gaze so that it rested on Marx.

        “Hold me,” he said quietly.

He seemed too exhausted to reel in his demanding attitude, not that Marx minded it; seeing this raw, boyish side of Leon was always a pleasure.

The Paladin moved to hook his arms around the prince and held him close, nose pressing into his sandy hair. 

Leon let out a grateful noise and relaxed against the strong warmth of Marx at his back.

        “I’m content,” he said finally.

The Crowned Prince nodded, “I’m glad.”

        “Thank you,” said Leon quietly.

Marx had wished he could’ve seen his brother’s expression.

        “I know that sometimes I’m-,”

        “Don’t worry yourself,” interrupted the Paladin, trailing his hand idly across Leon’s chest, “I mean it when I said I was glad that we have this time together.”

Leon nodded once, seeming content with the silence.

        “Although,” he said, breaking the quiet easily, “I am still curious what Kamui was going to say earlier.”

Marx hummed in acknowledgement.

        “Perhaps you may consider seeking him out tomorrow and finding that answer out for yourself, hm?”

Leon shrugged in response.  

        “It’s obviously weighing on him, whatever it is,” said Marx.

        “I can’t _make_ him tell me, Brother.”

Marx chuckled into the knight’s hair, “Be that as it may, I’m sure you’ll both be happier when this issue—whatever it is—is resolved.”

        “I suppose you’re right.”

        “But for now,” said Marx, “let us sleep.  Kamui will still be here tomorrow and you may converse with him then.”


	2. Love Thy Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday evening, Leon spent his night with Marx. Kamui caused a brief panic when he prepared a confession but then went against announcing it at the last minute. All Leon knows is that it's about him and he's not supposed to know anything about it. Marx has suggested that he confront Kamui directly but Leon is unsure of whether that will be a suitable solution to the problem at hand. However, Leon's worry is over nothing, as Kamui comes forward to declare what he was unwilling to declare previously. Leon is pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter two notes):
> 
> (cue me spitting blood)   
> i would firstly like to apologise for the wait lmao   
> you know how it is with university and midterms ahhh the life of a student /// i want to die :-)
> 
> my profile has the update schedule listed but if you didnt get the chance to see it: the temporary update schedule is the 30th of every month, at least until this semester is over/ i have less exams to worry about lmao
> 
> but anyway, hope it was worth the wait! here's a glimpse into the mind of the greatest mage in nohr :-)

It was the first day of Camilla and Elise’s absence.  The Northern Fortress was plagued by a cool quietness and Leon, who was usually grateful for such silence, felt suffocated by it.

He was on his way up the winding staircase to his borrowed quarters, thinking of how if Elise had been there, she would have been bobbing beside him.

        “Leon!  Show me your tome again!  It’s so pretty!  If you’re going for practice tomorrow morning, I wanna come too!”

Her violet eyes would be so wide with wonder and it hurt Leon’s heart a bit that she was absent.

So he trailed up the cobblestone steps alone that evening, praying that the loneliness would not worsen over the course of the rest of the week.

 

        He’d forgotten, somehow, that he’d given Odin and Zero the evening off.  It wasn’t often that the royal siblings came to the Northern Fortress to visit Kamui but when they did, Leon was always sure to allow his retainers a chance to go explore the nearby villages.

After all, it wasn’t as though Odin and Zero had come to the Northern Fortress to visit with Kamui; that was a task suited only to the prince’s close family.

Leon let out a heavy sigh when he got to the top of the stairwell, taking a moment to collect himself.

Though, the moment of clarity seemed pointless; in his own private chambers, Leon would simply decompress and shed all the heavy emotion from the day along with his armour.

        “Alright,” he said to himself, “tomorrow, then.  That’s when I’ll ask Kamui about…”

Marx had told him to ask the dragon prince about his unsaid confession today.

Leon hadn’t done it.

He hadn’t been scared, per se, but…

 

In truth, the dark knight was rather disappointed in himself for not being able to face Kamui about it directly; Leon tried to avoid the confrontation, especially since he was supposed to be clueless about Kamui’s unspoken confession.

Leon cleared his throat and turned the corner, relieved that he was nearly to his chambers.  As much as he wished for Odin and Zero to be present to provide their usual entertaining banter, Leon figured he would appreciate an evening to himself to organise his thoughts.

        “I should just do it.”

The dark knight halted immediately when he saw Kamui idling in front of his door. 

_What’s he… doing here?_

The dragon prince took a deep breath—watching him act so nervous was a bit comical, honestly—and he raised his clenched fist to the door.

He knocked once, weakly, and after a moment, voice-cracking, called out: “Leon?”

At this moment, the dark knight knew he had to intervene.

        “Kamui,” said Leon, clearing his throat and coming towards the prince.

        “L-Leon-!” Kamui said, blush staining his cheeks.

The dark knight lifted a gauntleted hand in greeting, “Can I… Do you need something?”

“W-We need to talk,” said Kamui.

Gods, he looked uneasy.

Leon shouldered past him and pushed open the door to his quarters, gesturing.

        “Coming?”

The dragon prince ducked his head and followed his brother into the chambers, “Y-yeah.”

 

        Leon waved vaguely for Kamui to find a place to seat himself as he busied himself with unlatching his armour.

        “Do you… want help with that?” the dragon prince offered, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

He looked so lost that Leon couldn’t deny him.

        “I’d appreciate it,” the Nohrian knight said, nodding.

Kamui seemed relieved to be given a task, even something as simple as helping Leon with his armour.

        “What did you need to discuss with me, Brother?” Leon asked as Kamui unlatched his collar and discarded it.

He moved behind the dark knight next, unhooking the strap that held his breastplate in place.

        “Kamui,” Leon prompted again as his brother came back around to his front to pull the breastplate away.

        “I-I just wanted to talk with you-,” Kamui said lamely, eyes downcast.

Leon lifted a gauntleted hand and put it gently to Kamui’s chin, tilting his brother’s face upwards so that their gazes met.

        “Don’t lie to me, Brother,” said Leon, “you can confide in me.”

Kamui glanced away, averting his ruby gaze with uncharacteristic bashfulness.

Leon dropped his hand and busied himself with removing his gauntlets.

_It’s not like I can make him share his thoughts with me…_

“I thought I could confide in Marx,” Kamui admitted quietly after a moment, “but then I got too nervous.  Man, I felt like an idiot.  But perhaps it’s better just to talk to you about it directly.”

_Is this it?  Is he finally going to say what he couldn’t say yesterday?_

That was the ideal solution; then Leon wouldn’t have to tip-toe around the subject.

After all, he wasn’t good at subtlety; that was more Marx’s style.

        “I’m going to sound silly saying it,” said Kamui.

His finger brushed up against the tight fabric at Leon’s sides as he pulled the armour away.

Leon shivered at the touch.

        “I don’t even know _how_ to say it,” the dragon prince continued softly, hands coming to a rest lightly on the armour that sat over Leon’s hips.

The movement was oddly suggestive and to see Kamui do it with such ease sent a wave of confusion coursing through Leon.

        “I-I’ve been having these dreams lately,” Kamui said finally, drawing his hands back towards himself.

The action was voicing an unsaid guilt.

Leon nodded slowly, aiming to appear sympathetic as opposed to overly eager.

 _But I am so_ very _eager…_

        “A-and they’re weird dreams.  I don’t hate them.  U-uh actually I think I like them.  A lot.  But they’re weird.  They make me feel weird.”

Leon lifted an eyebrow at this.

_You’re… going to need to elaborate on that, I think, Brother…_

        “And what happens in these dreams?” the dark knight asked finally.

Kamui lifted his hands slowly, they were trembling a bit, and cupped Leon’s face.

        “They start like this,” he said softly, lifting his gaze slowly.

Leon blinked, suddenly very aware of their positions and feeling a certain nakedness without his armour.

Kamui stood up on his tip-toes, balancing himself with his hand against Leon’s chest.

The dark knight pressed his back up against the wall to give himself the extra support now that he was holding Kamui’s weight as well.

 

        “This comes next,” the dragon prince whispered, tipping his head to one side.

His breath was hot against Leon’s lips and the dark knight had to momentarily restrain himself from closing the space between them.

He felt as though his reality had seamlessly transitioned in a dream.

_But is it my dream or Kamui’s?_

        “I-I’ve never done this before-,” said Kamui, seeming suddenly embarrassed.

        “It’s okay,” Leon replied, worried that he would lose the moment if Kamui got too timid, “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Kamui blinked, ruby eyes widening.

        “Is that… alright with you?” Leon asked, suddenly wondering if he’d misread Kamui’s intentions.

But the dragon prince nodded slowly, “Y-yeah.”

 

        Leon shed his remaining armour with startling speed but even so, Kamui was upon him almost immediately.

        “A-A bit excited now, are you?” asked Leon, unable to hide his smirk as Kamui’s hands found their places at his hips.

It felt as though Kamui’s hands were meant to sit there.

_Just like how my hands sit at Marx’s shoulders, hm?_

        “Kiss me,” said Kamui with more confidence than Leon had expected.

Though, Leon did it all the same and the dragon prince opened his mouth, wordlessly inviting a deeper kiss. 

The dark knight was more than willing to oblige. 

Kamui’s hands slipped beneath Leon’s shirt, coaxing it up to reveal his milky skin.  Leon withdrew for a moment to draw off the tight fabric entirely and to suck in a ragged breath.

When he glanced down, he found that Kamui was staring up at him.

        “Wh-what?  What is it?” asked Leon, feeling his cheeks heat.

Being the sole focus of Kamui’s attention was suddenly very embarrassing.

Kamui ran his fingers delicately across the expanse of Leon’s chest, “You’re just very beautiful.”

        “D-don’t say embarrassing things like that all of a sudden!” Leon hissed, cheeks now wholly rosy.

Kamui laughed softly, “I’m sorry, I just can’t help it.  I’ve wanted this for so long, Leon.”

The dark knight’s gaze softened and he nodded wordlessly.

 

        Leon ducked down then and seized Kamui in another heated kiss, one hand slipping to cup the dragon prince’s ass.

He coaxed Kamui closer and the prince lifted his leg up, hooking it over Leon’s hip.

        “Touch me, Leon,” Kamui whispered, voice husky with need.

The dark knight felt heat pool dangerously in his stomach and a possessive want suddenly took root in his heart.

        “Kamui-!  When you say things like that-,” Leon warned, gritting his teeth.

He wondered for a moment if this reckless fire he felt within himself was the same emotion that Marx felt when they were together.

_How can Marx resist it…?_

        “Make love to me, Leon-,” Kamui hissed, putting his lips against the milky skin at his brother’s neck.

The caress of Kamui’s mouth against his throat sent a wave of pleasure shooting straight to Leon’s groin.

        “It should be you,” the dragon prince whispered heatedly, eyes slitting.

        “You want your precious brother to be the one to take your virginity, Kamui?” asked Leon, feeling a grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

Having this sudden power over the dragon prince was new.

And nice.

And Leon couldn’t stop the words from spilling from his lips.

Under normal circumstances, he would have never uttered something so vulgar to Kamui.

_Especially to Kamui…_

But the dragon prince didn’t seem to mind.

He tangled his hands in Leon’s hair and nodded, pulling back to stare into the Nohrian knight’s eyes.

        “Yes, Brother,” whispered Kamui, “Please, Brother.”

 

        Leon smiled, “Yes, good boy.  Very proper and Nohrian.  As you should be.  Come here now, to the bed.  We’ll do this properly.”

Kamui allowed his brother to lead him to the mattress, sighing quietly when Leon pushed him down against the sheets, fingers nimbly undoing the clasps of the prince’s blouse.

Leon brushed a finger casually over one of the prince’s dusky nipples and Kamui jerked beneath the touch.

        “Leon-,” breathed Kamui, “Don’t tease me-!”

The dark knight bent and kissed Kamui’s Adam’s apple, “But why not, dearest brother?  You are so deliciously sensitive.”

_A clean slate… Free to be moulded into whatever I want…_

 

Kamui slowly lifted a leg and pressed his knee between Leon’s, rubbing up purposefully against the knight’s hardening cock. 

Leon let out a surprised grunt and Kamui snorted with satisfaction.

“Two can play at that game, Brother.”

Leon moved and grinded down harshly against the prince’s knee, letting out a low moan.

        “Kamui-,” he whispered, readjusting to throw his weight on one arm.

With the free one, he reached and cupped the prince’s clothed cock, fingers outlining the hardening member.

The dragon prince sucked in a breath as Leon palmed him through his leggings, pupils blow wide with lust.

 

        “That’s-, that’s a nice look on you,” Leon commented, momentarily distracted by the needy look on Kamui’s face.    

        “Leon-,” the dragon prince hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as the knight slipped his hand beneath the prince’s leggings.

        “What is it, Kamui?  Tell me what you need, Brother,” said the dark knight.

Kamui nodded, “Yes, yes, I need you-, I need you, Leon-,”

Leon quieted him with a quick kiss.

        “I’ll teach you what I like best, alright, Brother?”

Kamui nodded again.

Leon withdrew and the dragon prince let out a low whine.

        “Don’t be impatient now, Kamui,” said Leon teasingly, “I’ve just got to get the oil for you, wait a moment.”

        “Yes, alright,” breathed the dragon prince reluctantly.

Leon paused, glancing over his shoulder at where Kamui was splayed out on his bed.

 

It still didn’t feel quite real.  Leon had made such an effort to hide his love for his siblings lest Nohr frown upon him. 

As a result, he had only recently accepted his own feelings towards Marx and embraced them with his brother’s iron support.

And now Kamui was expressing a similar attitude. 

The dragon prince was patiently—maybe more impatiently, now that Leon was watching him—waiting for Leon to teach him the art of sweet love-making.

_This can’t be real…!_

        “Kamui-,” said Leon, having to turn away for this part, busying himself with pawing through his bedside table drawer, “if you need to pleasure yourself then please, don’t hold off on my account.”

The prince nodded wordlessly, letting out a small sigh of relief as he slid one of his hands beneath his waistband.

He put the other hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his needy whine but it only made it all the more lewd.

Leon clenched his fists in an attempt to collect himself.

_Damn that Kamui for being so irresistible…_

        L-Leon-,” Kamui whispered, releasing a hot heavy breath into the air.

 

Leon had uncapped the jar and slicked up his fingers with startling speed before hurrying back over to Kamui.

The dragon prince lay with his legs apart, cock free from the confines of his leggings as he pumped himself slowly.

He stopped altogether when Leon returned to his side, seemingly embarrassed.

        “Don’t stop on my account,” the knight whispered, gaze trailing from Kamui’s face down the gentle plains of his chest and finally settling on where the prince’s hand was perched just beneath the head of his cock.

Kamui nodded wordlessly, keeping his ruby red gaze trained on Leon’s face as he began again, fingers slipping up and down his dick.

 

Leon perched on the side of the bed and leaned over, wrapping his slick hand around Kamui’s, “I’m sure it must be better if it’s someone else’s hand, right, Brother?”

Kamui let out a stuttering sigh as Leon jerked him off before offering up his weak reply.

        “I-it is-,” he said, voice strained, “this is better than-,”

Kamui trailed off suddenly and Leon slowed his pace, curiosity getting the best of him, “better than what?”

The dragon prince averted his gaze.

Leon thumbed over his slit for emphasis, “ _Tell me_ , Brother.”

Kamui bucked into Leon’s hand at the attention and let out a puff of breath.

“Earlier, _a lot earlier_ , when I started having those… dreams, I didn’t really know what to do.  Joker… and Felicia too, a bit, volunteered to help me.  They taught me some things…”

He sounded so embarrassed.

Leon found it so endearing.

        “When I got really riled up,” Kamui continued, closing his eyes as he recalled, “Joker helped me through it.  That’s when he-, the first time that someone else-,”

He gestured vaguely at Leon’s hand wrapped around his dick.

Realising what it sounded like, he hurriedly shook his head, “B-but that was as far as it went.”

Leon watched Kamui for a few moments, “He never penetrated you?”

        “I-I wanted to save myself for-,” the prince let the rest of the sentence drift off into silence, seeming uninterested in finishing it.

        “I get it,” Leon breathed, squeezing the base of Kamui’s cock before jerking him hard, “you were fantasizing about me in those dreams of yours, after all.  It’s only natural that I be the one to take you.”

Kamui nodded, relief sweeping over his face, “I-I agree, Brother.”

Leon finally withdrew his hand and the dragon prince let out a low whine in pained surprise.

 

        “Hush now,” said Leon, voice lightly mocking, “I want this to be pleasant for you as well so we don’t want you overstimulated so soon.”

Kamui let out an irritated huff but nodded in compliance, “I… trust you.”

He allowed Leon to finish disrobing him quickly.  It was much more intimate than when Joker undressed him in the evenings before drawing his bath.

Leon did everything with care, showing restrain that only _he_ would be capable of showing.

 _Not even_ Marx _would be this controlled, I imagine,_ Kamui thought.

Thinking of his elder brother at that moment was something he had not expected and he blushed suddenly.

Marx had made his way into a few of the prince’s dreams as well but he didn’t plan on discussing that fact with Leon.

 

The knight adjusted until he was perched between Kamui’s thighs and he lifted one, propping the prince’s left leg over his shoulder.

Leon kissed Kamui’s inner thigh and the prince shivered at the gentle attention.

He moved and put his middle finger to Kamui’s asshole, rubbing gentle circles around his entrance.

The dragon prince tensed and Leon shushed him sweetly.

        “Don’t worry, Brother,” he said quietly, “Relax.  If you just relax, everything will be alright.  Please trust me.  I’ll show you what to do; I’ll teach you what you need to know.”

Kamui nodded and Leon smiled, kissing his thigh again, “Good.”

The knight moved and finally slipped a finger slowly into the prince’s ass.  Kamui tensed and clenched hard around him, face twisting into a look of discomfort.

        “Relax, Kamui,” Leon whispered, withdrawing his finger carefully.

He forced himself to go slowly and take every precaution; Kamui was a virgin, he wasn’t so easy like Marx or Zero.

The dragon prince let out a sigh of relief when Leon finally withdrew his finger completely.

        “I’m sorry, Leon,” Kamui said honestly, “it’s just…”

Leon lifted a hand, “It’s okay, Brother.  We’ll go slowly.”

        “It’s just so _weird_ ,” said Kamui, frowning, “and I just can’t relax.”

Leon’s brow furrowed and he glanced away, mind calculating.

He nodded then, eyes lighting up.

        “I have a solution,” Leon offered, pulling himself from his place between Kamui’s legs and hurrying to his bedside table.

        “Really?” said Kamui, who sounded very relieved.

The knight nodded and withdrew a small vial.

 

        “Although I should mention,” Leon said, left corner of his mouth drooping in disapproval, “this is my own little concoction.  I’m the only one who’s ever used it.  Having said that, it worked well as a relaxant and I can’t say there were any noticeable side effects.”

Leon thought briefly of the time that he’d used his little potion.  That had been a lovely evening with Marx.

_The best, if I’m being honest…_

He shook his head to clear the thought, attention landing back on Kamui splayed out before him.

        “Then it should be fine, right?” said Kamui, unable to keep the eagerness from his voice.

Leon shrugged, “I want this to be painless for you, Brother.  I want this experience to be lovely, everything that you imagined in your fantastical dreams.”

Kamui sat up and reached out his hands, “Then give it here, already!  Making me wait… how could you, Leon?”

The knight snickered to himself and handed his brother the vial.

 

        Kamui swallowed it down in one quick sip, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head a bit before handing the vial back to Leon.

        “What is it?” the knight asked, genuinely perplexed.

Kamui shrugged, “I wish you’d warned me about that taste.”

Leon flushed and glanced away, “Apologies.  I didn’t expect anyone else to ever have use of it so…”

        “No, it’s fine.  Sorry.  Here you are, providing me with your own personal creation to make this easier for me.  I shouldn’t complain,” said Kamui, gaze softening.

In truth, it was a bit touching that Leon had spent so much time developing a concoction to ease his pains.

_And more touching still, that he offered to share it with me… all to make this easier to bear…_

        “Alright,” said Leon coming to kneel once again between Kamui’s legs, “how are you feeling?”

        “Hot,” said Kamui honestly, cheeks rosy.

Leon smirked down at him, “Yeah, you bet you are.”

Kamui shoved him lightly.

        “I’m being honest,” said Leon, leaning in close so his breath was hot against Kamui’s pointed ear, “to see you splayed out as you are, putting your beautiful body on display for only me to see…I could admire you for the entire evening.”

Kamui blushed, averting his gaze.

Leon reached with his free hand and took the prince’s chin between his index finger and thumb so that Kamui had to look him in the eye.  

“Maybe I’ll make you cum untouched.  What expression will you make, I wonder?  Perhaps I’ll have you orgasm as many times as you’re able.”

The dragon prince reddened and pulled away, “L-Leon!  That’s so embarrassing-!”

        “But enough of all these wordy musings,” said Leon quietly, “I can hardly contain myself just watching you, Brother.  To see you as you are… It makes a dangerous beast rise within me.”

 

        Kamui blinked, ruby red eyes widening with realisation.  He was grateful, however, that he was not the only one feeling impatient.

Leon kissed him hard then, without warning, more tooth and tongue than anything. 

It was a savage sort of need that had overtaken him and Kamui choked on his own breath when Leon moved to place his mouth at the prince’s throat.

His tongue traced over Kamui’s Adam’s apple and he bit down hard right over the prince’s pulse.

        “L-Leon-,” Kamui whispered, tipping his head back to allow the knight better access.

Leon hummed in approval, tongue pressing down to gently caress the place where he’d bruised Kamui’s throat.

        “Leon-,” the dragon prince muttered again, “please, I need-, I need you to-,”

The Nohrian knight withdrew, “I know what you need, Kamui.”

        “Yes, yes-,” said Kamui as Leon’s hand trailed down to his groin.

Leon’s fingers ghosted over the prince’s balls and Kamui jerked beneath him.

        “So deliciously sensitive,” the dark knight whispered again, as he ran his thumb around the prince’s asshole.

 

        Kamui let out a sigh and Leon took that to mean that the prince was sufficiently relaxed.

He slipped a finger into Kamui and the prince choked out a breath, “Oh, Leon-,”

        “You like that, Kamui?” the knight asked before he could stop himself, curling his finger within the prince to get a stronger reaction.

Kamui moaned, back arching and Leon pushed another finger into the prince, thrusting both fingers in unison.

        “Yes, Leon-, yes-!”

The dark knight smirked again, “Would you like another, Brother?”

The dragon prince nodded emphatically, “Y-yes-, please-,”

        “Would you beg me for it?”

Kamui nodded again, “Y-yes, Brother.  Of course, Brother.  Please continue, Leon-,  I-, I need it-,”

He tensed again as Leon shoved a third finger into him, curling all of them against the prince’s walls.

        “More-,” Kamui whispered, voice husky with need.

        “You want more, but that’s all I can give you, Kamui.”

The prince let out a gasp as Leon curled his fingers again, thrusting them harder into him.

        “N-no-,” whispered Kamui, trying to catch his breath as Leon’s other hand curled around his twitching dick, “you could-, you could give me your cock, Brother-, please-,”

        “Oh, now that submissive act is a _nice_ look on you,” said Leon, “and because you asked me so nicely, I suppose I could indulge you.”

Kamui nodded gratefully, “Y-yes, yes please, Leon-,”

        “Do you think you can handle it, Kamui?”

The dragon prince nodded, “If it’s you-,”

The left corner of Leon’s mouth twitched upwards in the beginnings of a smile, “Glad to hear it, Brother.”

 

        The dark knight slipped out of his leggings quickly and clambered back onto the bed, hooking his hands over Kamui’s hips, pulling the prince’s lithe body to him.

        “Are you sure about this, Kamui?”

The dragon prince nodded emphatically, “Yes, yes, I’ve been waiting for this, Leon.  Please, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Leon smiled at him before leaving to put his lips against the prince’s thigh.  He bit into the juicy muscle of Kamui’s leg and the prince let out a cry of surprise.

Leon tongued over the mark, thinking on how Kamui would struggle to hide his discomfort when his other leg pressed up against the bruise tomorrow morning.

 _I’ll have to watch him train with Marx then,_ he thought, wondering if maybe he’d be lucky enough to watch Kamui sweat beneath Marx’s worries over his ‘injury.’

“Leon-, please-,” whispered Kamui, hands fisting in the sheets.

“Ah, wait no more, then, Brother.”

And with that, the knight withdrew only to line himself up with Kamui’s ass and thrusted into him in one violent motion.

Kamui arched his back and Leon quickly cupped a hand over the prince’s mouth to silence his surprised cry.

        “You wanted this, right, Kamui?” Leon asked, looking down into the dragon prince’s face.

Kamui nodded slowly and Leon couldn’t help but notice how attractive he looked with unshed tears shining in his ruby eyes. 

_Would gagging him have the same effect?_

Leon pictured it for a moment, having Kamui perched so pleasantly between his thighs, thick rope wrapped between his teeth.

_I could teach him how to deep-throat me,_ the knight thought to himself, _teach him how to do it the way I like it._

And then after a moment: _maybe I ought to blindfold him?_

Leon let the image formulate itself: Kamui bound so beautifully, restrained by ribbons of violet rope.  To think that he could have the dragon prince gasping for each breath, whispering Leon’s name like it was the only word he knew, it was nearly too much.

For Leon to imagine Kamui blindly straining against his bindings, driven to the brink of insanity from Leon’s incessant teasing-, unable to see what Leon would do next-, everything a sensual surprise-,

_Yes, sensory deprivation would be lovely, wouldn’t it?_

And then Leon couldn’t help but think of all the concoctions he’d brewed up for Marx to try in the past; now he had a new partner to experiment with.

_Not to mention how very willing you are, Brother…_

Oh, the options were endless! 

And this week, with their sisters away, Leo intended to try everything.

_But for now… let’s see what sort of effect this concoction is going to have…_

Leon recalled the amazing stamina he’d had with Marx when he’d taken his potion.  He was eager to see Kamui’s reaction.

_Especially with that virgin hole of his…_

 

Leon withdrew his hand and elected to curl his fingers around Kamui’s cock.

        “Leon-,” the prince whispered, voice already strained from his earlier shout, “please-, hurry and-, _fuck_ me.”

The dark knight couldn’t have held back even if he’d wanted.

        “If you so wish it, Kamui,” he said quietly, closing his eyes.

Like this, he could only hear the dragon prince’s shallow breathing, feel Kamui’s ass clenching like a vice around his cock.

Leon drew back until he felt the head of his dick tugging at the edge of Kamui’s asshole before shoving back in.

His cock rubbed up against Kamui’s prostate and the prince let out a choked sob.

        “More, Leon-,” he hissed out, screwing his ruby eyes closed.

The dark knight jerked him off in tandem with his own thrusts, now more interested in fulfilling Kamui’s wishes than anything else.

        “Yes-, like that-!” the prince whispered, arching again as Leon pounded into him.

 

        “Does it feel nice, Kamui?” Leon asked, fucking into him again, grips turning bruising at the prince’s narrow hips.

Kamui nodded and opened his mouth to answer.  But instead of speaking words, he let out a moan.

Leon, pleased with the development, thrusted into him again and Kamui let out a cry.

        “L-Leon-,” he whispered, eyes widening.

        “It’s alright, Kamui,” the dark knight reassured him, “you’re just mounting your climax.  It’ll be fine.  Just ride it out.”

Leon adjusted, removing his hands from their places at Kamui’s hips and pressed his palms into the sheets on either side of the prince’s waist.

        “Leon-, Brother-, I-!”

Kamui leaned up and wrapped his arms around Leon’s neck, pulling him closer.

        “I can hardly take it-,” he whispered, “oh but Leon, it’s so good-,”

Leon screwed his eyes shut, suddenly frustrated that Kamui was saying such things.

_At this rate I’m going to…_

        “Kamui-, I-,” the Nohrian knight slowed his pace, worrying that the dragon prince wouldn’t want him cumming inside him.

        “N-no-!” the prince hissed out urgently, sounding genuinely displeased, “D-don’t stop-!”

His voice cracked, “ _P-please_.”

Leon felt the prince’s cum spill over his hand that was still wrapped around Kamui’s cock.

        “ _Leon-,_ ” the prince whispered, sighing his name out blissfully.

_Damn you, Kamui-!_

The dark knight twitched and let out a choked cry as he came into the prince.

        “Leon-!” Kamui hissed as his brother bucked into him once more, sure to coat the prince’s insides with his semen.

       

        “S-sorry-,” Leon whispered sheepishly, voice tickling the inside of Kamui’s ear.

The prince was panting hard, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.  His pointed teeth were peeking out from beneath his upper lip and Leon kissed him chastely.

        “I should have asked if it was alright to-,”

        “Again,” said Kamui.

Leon pulled back so that he could look his brother in the face.

        “P-pardon?”

The dragon prince let out a heavy breath, “You heard me, Brother.  Let’s do it again.”

        “A-are you sure?” asked Leon, “You’ll be so sore tomorrow morning, Kamui.”

        “I don’t care-,” said the prince, ruby eyes a bit unfocused.

The hazy look and the uncharacteristic demand set the dark knight on edge.

Leon frowned.

        “There are several things I want to teach you, Brother,” he said finally, “so we should take things slowly.  If you get too tired out, I won’t be able to teach you all these wonderful things.”

        “I-I don’t want to disappoint you,” said Kamui after a moment.

Leon let out a relieved sigh.

_At least he sees reason… tomorrow then, I’ll teach him what I like, mould him to be absolutely perfect… Kamui… you really will be perfect in every way.  Now I’ll have a reason to dote on you just as the others do, hm?_

        “That’s a good boy, then,” said the dark knight nodding to show his approval of Kamui’s acquiescence.

        “Please make love to me tomorrow as well then, Leon,” said Kamui softly.

He looked so tired and Leon kissed him again on the cheek.

        “Tomorrow I’ll teach you what I like, and how to use this beautiful mouth of yours,” the Nohrian knight whispered, thumbing over Kamui’s bottom lip.

        “I should-, I should go clean-,” said Kamui, cheeks stained with blush.

        “Would you like my assistance?” asked Leon, lifting an eyebrow as he sat back to allow the prince proper space to rise.

Kamui blushed again and shook his head, “N-no thank you.”

        “It’s alright, Kamui,” said Leon, “you did fine.  Tomorrow I’ll teach you something new.  Don’t worry.”

The dragon prince nodded, bowing his head in gratitude, “I-, yes.  Thank you, Leon.”

 

The dark knight waved him off in the direction of the baths.

There was a knock at the door and Leon frowned.

_Who could it be at this time of night…?_

He wiped his sweat-slicked body off briefly with the sheets before pulling them off and discarding them against the cobblestone flooring.

Leon leaned over and drew the closest article of clothing around his person.  It was one of Marx’s blouses, he knew, feeling the back of it hit his mid-thighs.

_Ah well…_

He went to the door and cracked it open.

        “My Lord Leon,” said a voice.

        “Zero,” returned the Nohrian prince, “How unexpected.”

The outlaw gave him a devilish smile, “I thought it would be rude to… interrupt you.”

Leon frowned at him, “Never mind that.”

        “You don’t want to discuss it?  I mean, _Lord Kamui_ … I’m surprised.”

        “That’ll be enough,” said Leon dismissively.

He wondered why it was so irritating to hear Zero’s comments on his brother.

Leon wasn’t used to feeling so possessive of someone.

Everyone naturally avoided Marx because of his intimidating aura so Leon had never had any reason to be—what was the feeling?—to be overly-defensive. 

        “Dare I say I’m jealous?” said Zero with a quiet chuckle, “That prince…”

        “Say, Zero,” said Leon, as a plan began to form in his mind, “do you have plans for tomorrow?”

        “I don’t.  But if I did, you know I would cancel them in a heartbeat for you, Lord Leon.  My life is yours.”

        “Yes, yes,” said Leon, “I-,  Ah, It’s nothing.  I’ll have some reports for you tomorrow afternoon.  Please come by later and pick them up then.”

        “Are you sure I won’t be… intruding on you, My Lord?”

Leon smirked at him, “Why, of course not, dearest Zero.  Whoever would want you to spy upon a prince and his lover?  To expose such an intimacy would just be simply…”

He trailed off with an innocent half-shrug.

        “You are so very cruel a lover, Lord Leon,” said Zero, shaking his head.

But the briefest of grins touched his lips for a moment.

        “Until tomorrow afternoon then,” said Leon, not intending to give Zero any definite plan.

Not that the outlaw minded, of course; Leon kept things interesting and that was enough for him.

        “Yes, I’ll be awaiting your summoning, My Lord,” said Zero with an obedient nod.

        “Good boy,” said Leon, smirking.

Zero chuckled again, “You tease me, Lord Leon.”

        “Good-night, Zero.”

        “Good-night, My Lord.”


	3. The Prince's Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui has to deal with the aftereffects of Leon's potions and Leon suggests a form of distraction. Zero accidentally intrudes and Leon comes to the conclusion that his reality differs from his fantasy dreams. He wonders if maybe it's finally time to tell Kamui about his relationship with Marx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chapter 3 notes:) i took a nap and suddenly it was december 16th so uh,,, well anyway my exams this semester are over and i am finally free from the grasp of university at last i may be my own person once again /// anyway uh,,, i already have a few plans for the next chapter so hey get excited i know i am (totally monotone and dead inside)  
> anyway my wifi in this hotel is kinda spotty hopefully tomorrow's wifi will be better but i didnt wanna keep you guys waiting any more than you had to lmao so here ya go

The next morning, Kamui woke at midday.  He was drenched in sweat and that pool of arousal in his stomach—Leon had said it was just adrenaline—was still very much present.

As the events of the previous evening came crashing down upon him, Kamui sat bolt upright in the bed, throwing the covers from himself.

        “Good morning to you too,” said Leon, not bothering to look up from his desk.

Kamui blinked and relaxed with a relieved sigh, “Oh, Leon.  You’re here.”

        “I didn’t think you’d want to be alone,” the dark knight answered, “and besides, it isn’t as though there’s much going on with Camilla and Elise still gone.”

That was right; the ladies had gone to the hot springs for a brief vacation.

Kamui had nearly forgotten about it, too caught up in his own life to properly remember his sisters’ absences.

 

        “There’s no news of the war?” the dragon prince asked, just to fill the air.

Leon turned a page and Kamui heard his pen squeaking across the parchment in the small silence.

        “No,” Leon answered, flipping to the next page of his document, “nothing.”

Kamui nodded.  Something about Hoshido’s silence hurt his heart but he didn’t bother mentioning it to Leon; he figured that the dark knight would have trouble understanding his feelings. 

“Everything is blessedly calm,” Kamui said instead, “that’s… a relief.”

“Especially considering the fact that you’re still figuring yourself out,” commented Leon.

Though Kamui couldn’t see his face, he could hear the teasing smile in Leon’s voice.

“Oh, enough of that,” the prince said with a small laugh.

Kamui clambered from the bed then, pausing to stretch up on his tip-toes and bring his arms up over his head with a wide yawn.

        “I slept in so late!” he said, more to himself than to Leon.

The dark knight hummed in acknowledgement, “I thought you could use the extra rest.  Considering last night’s events…”

 

        “Enough, enough!” said Kamui with a self-conscious laugh, “I’m already embarrassed enough as it is, Leon!”

The dark knight turned in his chair, a look of genuine confusion passing over his face.

        “I-is that weird?” Kamui asked, suddenly wondering if his worry was for nothing.

“Is it weird to be embarrassed?  I’ve never… never done it before so I wouldn’t know…”

Leon thought back on his first time with Marx. 

The image of the Paladin’s tender expression was so vivid in his mind that Leon had to close his eyes and pause for a moment so as not to let himself come apart in front of Kamui.

        “No,” he said finally, “It’s normal.  I forgot how the first time feels.  I’m sorry.”

Kamui lifted his hands in surrender, “I-It’s fine, really, Leon.  I just… I don’t really know how to behave now.”

He came over to Leon’s side and glanced down at the array of papers displayed across the Nohrian prince’s desk.

        “The same as always,” Leon offered, not looking up from his work, “nothing is really different.”

Kamui frowned, “It feels different.”

Leon paused and turned in his chair, eyeing the dragon prince silently for a moment, contemplating.

        “Does it?”

He tried to envision how he felt after his first time with Marx.

And then, after a moment, he said: “I suppose it does.  I’m sorry.”

        “It’s alright, Leon, it’s alright,” said Kamui good-naturedly.

Though he couldn’t help but wonder what things were going on in Leon’s mind that was making him retract his statements so easily.

The dragon prince knew that Leon kept secrets, he was the most private of all the Nohrian siblings, but this secret—if that was what it was—seemed much heavier than the others he carried.

_But I won’t press him about it.  He’ll talk about his first time when he’s ready, I’m sure.  I can’t rush this.  Even if I’m eager…_

Kamui drew in a steadying breath.

 

The dragon prince leaned over Leon’s shoulder to survey what the dark knight was working on. 

“War strategy?” said Kamui, squinting as he studied a particular sketch of Leon’s.

The dark knight let out a sheepish sigh, “Yeah, Marx has asked that I be more vocal in the war meetings.”

Kamui nodded.  He thought, though he’d never say, that Leon’s strategies were valid, and if the war council would just consider them seriously, instead of just defaulting to Marx’s strategies…

        “The Nohrian Army would benefit from your advices, Leon,” he said honestly.

The dark knight offered him a small smile, “What a compliment, Kamui.  Is your good mood a result of such a full sleep?”

Kamui shrugged and looked away, blushing, “Who can say?”

He straightened and withdrew from his place behind Leon and stretched again.

        “I think I’ll go shower,” said Kamui, “still need to wash all of yesterday away.”

_Though I’m worried that if I wash everything away, I might never feel your touches again._

And then after a moment: _I won’t be able to smell you on myself anymore._

He wrinkled his nose at the thought.

Leon lifted a brow towards the prince, “A shower, hm?  You’re sure you wouldn’t prefer a bath?”

The dragon prince shrugged, “I’m sure.  Thanks though, Leon.”

The dark knight nodded though the small crease between his eyebrows said that he wasn’t entirely convinced.

Kamui wasn’t concerned enough to care at this point.

        “Anyway,” the prince said, “I’ll be back in a moment.  You’ll still be here?”

Leon shrugged, “I don’t have much else to do.  But do remember that you’re training with Marx before dinner.”

Kamui paled, “Gods, I completely forgot!  I’ll be back soon, Leon!”

The dark knight smiled as he left but the moment that Kamui disappeared into the baths, he let the grin drop.

_Something’s amiss…_

Leon turned back to the war strategies before him.

_I’ll finish these first.  For Marx.  But then I’ll be seeing what’s up with Kamui._

 

        There had been no obvious side effects from Leon’s concoction.  That much Kamui knew.

But having said that, the dragon prince felt arousal coil tightly in his stomach.  He had hoped the shower would alleviate that heated feeling.

        “Not so much,” he muttered to himself as the water rolled down his backside.

Kamui closed his eyes and willed himself to calm; so maybe Leon’s concoction had a few minor side effects.

_But I can deal with them.  After all, how insulting would it be if I were to tell Leon that his concoctions…?_

The dragon prince put his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall in an attempt to shake his worries.

The memories from the previous evening came back slowly, and then all at once.

Kamui lifted a hand and put it to the marks at his neck, pressing lightly on the bruises until he felt that brief spark of discomfort.

When he reminded himself that Leon had put those bruises there as a tender marking, the pain disappeared. 

Speaking of bruises, Kamui recalled the dark knight’s mouth against his inner thigh, teeth digging into his meaty leg to leave an unseen mark.

_One that only we know._

The prince moved his hand to trace over the spot.

It hadn’t been a good idea.

 

        Kamui let out an involuntary gasp at the sudden pain, unused to such a sensitivity.

        “Dammit-,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

The more the prince thought back on the previous evening, the tighter that that heat in his stomach became.

He clenched his fists and sucked in a quick breath, one hand slipping down to curl around his throbbing cock.

Kamui let out a soft whine as he ran a finger over his slit, tightening his grip as though that would relieve his mounting arousal faster.

        “Kamui-?” came Leon’s voice, bouncing off the tiles in the bathroom.

The dragon prince hummed in acknowledgement, unsure if he could open his mouth to offer a spoken reply without moaning like a wanton slut.

 

        “Are you alright?  I’ve been thinking about that concoction we had you try out yesterday and-,”

The rest of Leon’s sentence was lost on Kamui as the prince went back to his task.  If Leon hadn’t shown up, Kamui was sure his other hand would have crept to darker places.

_Just to relive the moment..._

He would have closed his eyes and imagined that it was Leon sticking those fingers into him.

_Like yesterday…_

        “Kamui-,” Leon prompted again.

And the prince wanted to answer him, really he did.

But at the same time, he couldn’t.

        “ _Leon_ -,” he offered, finally, voice breathy.

It was more to himself, voicing the subject of his current fantasy aloud.

The dark knight appeared at the shower’s entrance, concerned.  Kamui glanced over his shoulder slowly, half-lidded eyes of ruby red locking with Leon’s.

He came with a choking sob and Leon was upon him in a moment, hands probing.

 

Though the water had been turned off, a light sprinkle of water sat atop Leon’s shoulders.

Kamui’s thoughts were a bit hazy as he came down from his orgasm.

        “Brother,” said Leon, face unreadable, “I knew there was something about my potion from yesterday… are you feeling alright?  Er, better, now?”

The prince leaned in to Leon’s touch, yearning for the dark knight’s hands to be upon him once again.

The events from the previous night came rushing over him and sending heat straight to his groin.

That uncharacteristic greed that Leon had shown was intoxicating and Kamui wanted to see more of it.

 _Leon is never so demanding,_ he thought, closing his eyes as he remembered, _I want him to be more demanding.  It’s kind of… hot._

        “I’ll feel better if you made love to me again, Leon,” Kamui whispered finally, raising his gaze slowly.

Leon’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt as though Kamui had knocked the wind right out of him.

_Where’s that familiar bashful brother of mine, Kamui?_

Leon pressed a towel to the prince’s chest, “I wouldn’t want you to be sore for your training session with Marx this evening.  You know how hard he is on you.”

The dragon prince leaned into his touch and inhaled the Nohrian’s scent slowly, “I can hardly think with you being this close to me, Leon.”

The dark knight hummed in acknowledgment, leading Kamui from the shower space and out into the spacious bathroom.

        “Do you honestly think I can behave properly with my blade in hand?  And against Marx, no less…”

Leon frowned, lifting a hand to his chin, deep in thought.

        “I suppose you’re right.”

        “So you’ll make love to me again?” said Kamui.

He sounded so hopeful that Leon couldn’t help but sigh and give in.

        “Dry yourself off,” the dark knight said, looking Kamui up and down quickly, “and then we’ll talk.”

The dragon prince nodded in hurried acquiescence and spun backwards as though just realising how exposed he was.

 _Ah,_ thought Leon, hiding his laughter behind a cough, _there’s that bashful attitude of yours, Brother._

Kamui came tiptoeing back into Leon’s quarters, towel wrapped up around his chest.

        “Why are you wearing it so high-?” Leon asked quietly, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as a grin played at his lips.

        “O-oh, I-,” the dragon prince glanced down, cheeks reddening, “old habits.”

Leon frowned, not willing to voice his confusion over such a trivial matter.

        “It’s a bit embarrassing,” said Kamui, offering an explanation that Leon was grateful for, “back when Camilla would bathe with me.  She wrapped up like this and so I…”

        “Just followed suit,” Leon finished with an understanding nod.

_No wonder the others want to dote on you, you’re too cute for your own good, Kamui._

        “I’ve decided that we’re going to do something different this time,” said Leon, setting down his pen.

He was dressed casually in a creamy blouse and his dark leggings.

Kamui wondered if he had already had a training session with Marx.

_Will he be watching mine tonight?_

The idea—silly as it was—that Leon would be watching him made him giddy.

 

        “I think it’s best if we try a variety of things,” Leon continued, “so you can decide what you like best.  I want you to be well-educated when it comes to the art of love-making, Kamui.”

“Then who better to teach me than you, the _master_?” said Kamui with a snicker.

Leon shot him a glare, “Don’t use that word with me, Kamui.”

        “Oh, I’m dearly sorry, Brother,” he said, running a hand through his damp hair, “I don’t want to make you have to punish me.”

The dark knight rolled his eyes, “If there’s something you want me to do, Kamui, all you need to do is ask.”

Kamui pressed himself closer, leaning over the back of Leon’s chair, hands roaming down the Nohrian’s shirtfront and fingers playing at the hem.

        “No, just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

        “Oh,” said Leon with the smallest of smiles, “how _very_ obedient.  It’s a nice look for you, obedience.”

Kamui bowed his head in silent thanks, withdrawing his hands as Leon shifted in his chair.

        “Now then,” said the dark knight, pushing his seat backwards a bit, “something new.  Though, you must tell me if you’re ever uncomfortable, yes?”

Kamui offered him a sympathetic smile, “I won’t be uncomfortable if it’s with you, Leon.”

 _You’d be surprised,_ Leon thought to himself but didn’t say aloud.

 

        “I would like to teach you to suck me off,” said Leon quietly, moving to spread his legs a bit.

Kamui’s eyes widened and Leon floundered for his explanation.

“I-If you’re up for it, of course.  I don’t want to make you do anything that you wouldn’t-,”

“Should I-, Should I touch you first?” asked Kamui, leaning in to put his hands on the tops of Leon’s thighs and levelling their gazes.

“Do you want to touch me?” answered Leon, voice breathier than Kamui had expected.

The dark knight’s cheeks pinked and Kamui tipped his head to the side, “Yeah.  A lot.”

Leon closed his eyes and put up a halting hand, “I’ll teach you what I like.  Is that-,  Are you alright with that?”

Kamui blinked and then nodded.

        “Y-yeah but-,  I think I should put something on first-,  I mean, what if someone comes in?  I would hate to be so… indecent-!”

Leon watched him for a few seconds and then nodded, glancing elsewhere as Kamui stalked away to find a pair of clothes.

        “You’re right, of course, Brother.  It would be most unfortunate for one of my retainers to see us in such a manner.”

He was grateful that Kamui had his back turned.

_I’m not a convincing liar.  And Kamui… especially Kamui… would be able to see through my lies._

Leon thought of his open invitation to Zero from the previous evening.

_I told him I had reports._

A lie.

 

But Leon simply couldn’t help himself.  The idea of someone else-purposefully or not—intruding upon his sexual escapades with his siblings was one of his guilty pleasures.

He thought back to how nice it felt to have that power over Marx in the study, the Paladin forced to keep a straight face as Leon took his cock deep down his throat.

That aside, Leon hadn’t been able to shake the conversation with Zero from his head all morning.

The thought of having the outlaw watch them—to have Kamui perform in front of Zero—was enough to have Leon shifting in his leggings.

_But to have Zero see Kamui like that…_

The Nohrian frowned.

_That is a sight reserved only for us as his siblings._

He weighed his desires for a moment before Kamui returned.

 

        “Leon?” said the dragon prince, lifting an eyebrow in silent question, “Everything okay?  You… do you still want to do this?”

        “Oh yes,” was the Nohrian’s answer, “I still very much want to do this, Brother.”

Kamui’s face broke into a timid smile and he nodded, seeming grateful, “Glad to hear it.”

He licked his lips, nervous for only a second, before coming over to the dark knight.

        “Wh-what will you have me do, Leon?  I’m yours to command.”

Leon steepled his hands beneath his chin for a moment, gaze raking up and down the prince silently.

       

“Come here,” he said finally, getting to a stand.

Confused, Kamui trotted up to him, standing alert if not a bit lost.

        “Sit down,” said Leon, gesturing to his vacated chair.

The dragon prince frowned in silent question but did as Leon had ordered.

The knight let out a small sigh and went gracefully onto his knees.

        “It would be best to teach you like this,” he supplied at last, “so spread those legs for me, will you please, Brother?”

Kamui’s cheeks flushed but that was the only evidence of his embarrassment; he complied with Leon’s gentle request without complaint.

        “Wider,” Leon whispered, sliding a hand along Kamui’s inner thigh, fingers coaxing the dragon prince to relax his stance.

Kamui let out a small sigh and nodded, moving his legs apart so that Leon could perch comfortably between them.

 

        “Alright?” asked Leon, raising his dark gaze.

Kamui glanced down at him and nodded, “Y-yeah, I’m alright.”

The dark knight nodded and settled, nudging so his shoulders were between Kamui’s legs.

        “This is a nice view,” said Leon, just to get a reaction.

Kamui reddened and his hands clenched suddenly in Leon’s hair, “L-Leon!  So embarrassing!”

Leon choked back a noise at the dragon prince’s unexpected roughness.

        “Oh Kamui,” the Nohrian said, ignoring the prince’s embarrassed reaction, “please do pull my hair like that if it so suits you, Brother.”

        “You-!” hissed Kamui with mock anger.

But Leon’s hand cupped the bulge between his legs and the rest of Kamui’s voice fizzled into an anticipatory silence.

        “Tell me if you’re ever uncomfortable,” said Leon, fingers slipping between the shafts of Kamui’s armour to slip beneath his leggings.

The prince nodded, seeming suddenly very mute as Leon’s warm hand curled around his cock.  It stiffened against the sudden rush of air and Leon leaned to offer a hot breath of comfort.

He struggled to hide his grin when Kamui shivered beneath his touch.

       

        “P-please keep going-,” the dragon prince finally forced out, voice hardly more than a whisper.

His ruby red gaze was following Leon’s hand movements and the dark knight gave Kamui a few slow tugs with that in mind.

The prince let out the smallest of whines, cock hardening in Leon’s nimble fingers.

        “Do my ears deceive me?  Or was that a whine I just heard, Brother?” the dark knight asked, raising his chestnut gaze to grab a quick glimpse of Kamui’s face.

The dragon prince was readying his reply when Leon leaned in and popped his mouth over Kamui’s cock, lips capping over the head with such delicious heat that Kamui was momentarily speechless.

        “Leon-,” he whispered, though it didn’t sound like a reprimanding.

The dark knight paused, tongue stilling in his mouth, poised perfectly against Kamui’s heated skin.

He looked ready to pull away at a moment’s notice, though that was the absolute last thing that Kamui wanted.

        “Feels good,” the dragon prince finished with tremendous effort, slouching into a more relaxed position as the knight began again.

 

        It felt as though Leon’s mouth was swallowing up everything, encasing Kamui’s entire self in that sweet heat.

        “Yes, Leon-,” he whispered, encouragements tumbling from his loose lips; he just couldn’t be quiet.

With every few moments, Leon switched to a different motion, aiming to show Kamui all the different options.  But when the dark knight leaned in and swallowed Kamui’s cock deeper down his throat, the dragon prince bucked into him suddenly.

        “O-oh-,” he hissed, embarrassed, “So sorry, Leon, I-,”

He swallowed the rest of his sentence when Leon sucked him harshly, one hand coming up to fondle his balls teasingly.

Kamui jerked again, hands fisting in Leon’s sandy hair.

He recalled the dark knight’s earlier comment and elected to give Leon’s hair a few experimental tugs.  The dark knight offered a soft moan of approval, the sound sending pleasant vibrations through Kamui’s cock.

Wanting more of that gentle feeling, Kamui tugged Leon’s hair with more force and the dark knight gave the same reaction.

        “I like that sound,” Kamui said, unable to stop himself.

Leon, seeming to realise that his moans had an effect, offered up a third and Kamui let out a pleased huff.

        “Yes-, just like that-,” the dragon prince whispered, sounding genuinely pleased.

Leon gave him another harsh such and Kamui was jolted suddenly from with sweetness when the realisation hit him that his orgasm was mounting.

        “L-Leon-,” he bit out in an attempt to warn his brother.

But the dark knight didn’t seem intent on moving and Kamui didn’t have the strength to speak again.

As much as he regretted it, the dragon prince came with a weak cry, fingers curling in Leon’s sandy hair.

The Nohrian gave Kamui’s softening cock a few more lingering sucks before withdrawing.

 

Leon wiped his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb in a manner that seemed oddly practiced and got to his feet as Kamui slid his cock back into the confines of his leggings.

        “I-I’m sorry about-,” the dragon prince began, stuttering to apologise for the inexcusable action.

But Leon simply held up a halting hand, effectively silencing him.

        “Worry not, Brother,” he said, voice slightly rough from the rawness of his throat, “I don’t mind the taste too much.”

Kamui let out a disbelieving sigh, “Leon, you are full of surprises.”

        “And you’re about to be full of _me_ , get up.”

The prince was on his feet with enthusiasm that Leon found endearing.  He seemed eager to try out Leon’s tactics now that he’d seen them at work.  And more so, Kamui thought, to please Leon himself.

 _After all, the least I can do for all this is to make him feel better,_ the dragon prince reasoned silently.

So he stepped back and gave Leon room to settle into the desk chair.

 

Leon let out a pleased sigh as he fell into it, slouching into a more comfortable position before spreading his legs.

His jaw was beginning to ache, given his business over the past few days, but the dull pain faded when he recalled what was coming.

Kamui stumbled forwards, eager but ignorant.  Leon was more than ready to change that.

        “Kneel,” he ordered then, voice tight with command.

The dragon prince bowed his head in graceful submission and dropped to his knees, taking a brief moment to collect himself before raising his gaze to meet Leon’s.

Seeing Kamui perched between his thighs, Leon couldn’t help but lean to caress the prince’s cheek with one hand.

The gesture itself was not all that strange but Leon had to do it to reassure himself that this was reality.

_Though I can’t help but wonder if this irregular beat of my heart… does Marx experience it too?_

It was strange to see Kamui occupying the position that was usually reserved for Leon.

 _Not to say that I don’t appreciate this view as well,_ he reasoned to himself silently.

        “Leon?” said Kamui, voice holding a questioning lilt.

It was spoken only to prompt Leon to proceed but Kamui didn’t seem keen on speaking any commands.

_Smart boy to know his place so well._

       

“Good boy,” Leon said, voice breathy.

Just seeing the dragon prince perched between his legs was enough to half-harden his cock.

Kamui shimmied closer, leaning his cheek to rest it against the knight’s inner thigh.

        “I’ll try my best,” said Kamui quietly, finally revealing his lack of confidence.

        “Let me guide you,” answered Leon, settling comfortably before withdrawing his cock from the confines of his leggings.

It was plenty hard, given their earlier actions, but Leon gave himself a few courtesy jerks just because he could.

The knight had to restrain a snort when he noticed Kamui’s eyes following his hands movements.

        “Eager, are you, Brother?”

Kamui glanced away, seeming embarrassed that Leon had caught him staring.

        “I want to please you as you’ve pleased me,” was his brutally honest response.

 

        “You’re too much for me, now,” said Leon with a gratified smile.

It felt strange to see such a genuine expression on the dark knight’s face, given their future—or current, if Leon handling himself counted—actions.

        “Sorry,” said Kamui, misunderstanding.

Leon ruffled the dragon prince’s hair with his free hand and then slid his fingers down to Kamui’s chin, guiding the dragon prince towards his cock.

        “Relax, Brother,” said Leon softly, voice uncharacteristically gentle, “there’s no pressure.  It’s just the two of us.”

Kamui nodded slowly and just as he was readying himself to take Leon’s cock, the chamber door opened.

 

        “My Lord Leon,” came a gruff voice, freezing Kamui’s draconic blood in his veins.

        “Zero-?” the dragon prince whispered in unabashed horror as the outlaw came slowly to desk’s edge, blue eye scrutinising him over the lip of dark redwood.

        “Focus, Kamui-,” said Leon, voice tight as his pale hand came to cup the back of Kamui’s head and guide him forwards.

The prince closed his eyes in unspoken submission and leaned in, wrapping his lips around Leon’s cock.  He hadn’t expected this to be a public event and yet he didn’t feel it would be proper to go against Leon’s orders.

The Nohrian knight let out a pleased sigh, chestnut eyes shutting slowly, “Oh, Kamui-, yes, now go slowly-,”

        “My Lord Leon,” said Zero, voice hinting at his interested attitude, “would you prefer I return later when you are not so… preoccupied?”

Leon opened his eyes and turned his head, observing Zero quietly for a moment.

        “You don’t want to stay and watch?”

The outlaw licked his lips and offered a shrug, “Now, I didn’t say _that_ , Leon.”

        “That’s Lord Leon to you,” said the Nohrian, voice mockingly cross.

Zero smirked, “My humblest apologies.  If you feel the need to punishment me then I will accept whatever you provide willingly.”

 

It was Leon’s turn to smirk and he rolled his eyes.

“If you want to be punished you’ll have to do it yourself, or find someone else, Zero.  I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

As if just remembering Kamui between his legs, Leon ruffled the dragon prince’s hair, caressing him gently.

The prince leaned into his touch and took more of the dark knight’s cock into his mouth, humming as he adjusted a bit.

        “You alright, Lord Kamui?” asked Zero, leaning over the desk a bit.

He couldn’t help but press his growing erection to the wood and grind against it.  To see Kamui in such a subservient position, and to see Leon acting so unbothered by the filthy display, it was nearly too much for Zero.

        “My Lord,” he said quietly, fearing that his pleasure would seep into his voice if he spoke much louder, “may I be dismissed?”

Leon watched him for a moment, silently contemplating.

        “Come over here, Zero,” he said, waving the outlaw closer.

Zero stumbled around the desk, suddenly clumsy thanks to the unexpected view.  He stopped at Leon’s side, painfully aware of the throb in his cock.

        “Kiss me,” said Leon, turning his head so that Zero could swoop in to take him in the kiss.

The outlaw was more than willing, moaning against the prince’s lips when one of Leon’s hands pressed against the fabric at his crotch.

When the dark knight finally withdrew, Zero found himself to be breathless.

        “Like what you see?” Leon asked quietly, free hand traveling to sift through Kamui’s snowy hair.

Zero blinked, blue eye widening and he nodded, wishing he could ingrain in image in his memory forever.

        “Y-yes, it’s very generous of you to share such a view with me, My Lord.”

Leon offered the smallest of smiles, gazing fondly down at where Kamui was perched between his thighs.

        “He’s rather good isn’t he?” said the dark knight.

Zero detected a small sense of pride radiating from his liege and he nodded in agreement, “Of course.”

        “Shall I dismiss you then, Zero?  I trust you’ll be able to take care of yourself alone,” said Leon.

        “It would be a lie to say I wouldn’t miss your company,” the outlaw whispered in reply.

        “Perhaps tomorrow afternoon we can pick up where we left off?” suggested Leon in a voice that was more an assurance than anything else.

Zero turned so that his pleased smile was sheltered from view.

        “If you so wish it, My Lord Leon.”

The dark knight nodded and waved lazily in a dismissal. 

Zero bowed and saw himself out, eager to return to his own quarters to reminisce over the handsome scene Leon had so kindly provided him.

 

        “Did you see that, Kamui?” Leon asked when Zero was gone, pausing his brother’s movements with a pat on the head, “Zero was very flustered with your display.”

Kamui hummed in acknowledgement and the vibrations sent a shock of pleasure shooting through Leon.

Despite all that they had done, the effects from Leon’s concoction still had not worn off.  But Kamui was determined to finish what he started and return Leon’s favour.

_Surely this will be enough to return me to normal…_

        “But then again, I suppose I’d be flustered too,” the dark knight admitted softly, “you’re so handsome on your knees like that, Brother.”

Kamui moved forwards, lifting a hand to gently cup Leon’s balls as the knight had previously done to him just to repay Leon for his comment.

        “Kamui-,” the dark knight hissed, tensing at the dragon prince’s delicate attention.

Kamui took Leon’s cock deeply down his throat suddenly, nose brushing against the knight’s blond hairs.

        “Wha-?  Wh-where did you learn something like _that_?” Leon choked out, surprised by the prince’s reflex.

_Or perhaps, lack thereof, more appropriately…_

But Leon wasn’t too concerned with the truth; he was speaking only to distract himself from his mounting orgasm.

He fought the primal need to rock into the tight space of Kamui’s mouth and held himself still, legs trembling.

        “Kamui-,”

The prince hummed again and the hand that he’d had on Leon’s balls slipped further towards his backside, ring finger tracing around his ass.

Leon bucked against the unexpected sensation and clenched his fists suddenly, cock spurting seed down Kamui’s throat.

The dragon prince withdrew in a hurry.  He put the back of his hand to his mouth as he paused before swallowing it down.

        “I-,” began Leon, readying a reply though still reeling from the force of his orgasm.

        “Leon-,” said Kamui, voice breathier than he had intended, “please be quiet.”

 

Shocked into silence more than anything, the dark knight simply nodded, mind blurry and confusion dulling his thoughts.

        “I’d like to continue,” the dragon prince said more to himself than to Leon, leaning back in to cup his mouth over Leon’s softening cock.

At the attention, the Nohrian’s dick hardened again and Leon jerked at Kamui’s wet caress, over-stimulation making his legs tremble.

        “Ka-Kamui-,” he breathed, choking on the rest of his sentence, “don’t-,”

The prince disregarded Leon’s soft plea, seeming uninterested in playing the servant’s role anymore.

        “Brother-,” whispered Leon, “I can’t-, that’s-,”

Kamui’s fingers traced the inner seam on the dark knight’s leggings and Leon twitched with a quiet noise.

        “Oh Leon,” said the dragon prince because he couldn’t help himself, “you’re very sensitive here, are you?  I’ll have to remember that.”

Kamui moved to put his lips atop the fabric.  Then, deciding that that wasn’t enough, opened his mouth and pressed his pointed teeth ever so gently against the seam.

        “Would you like a mark to match mine?” asked the dragon prince, raising his ruby red gaze slowly.

Leon opened a single eye and gazed down at Kamui, revealing a silent fragility.

        “Or maybe I should just pay attention to you here?” said Kamui, hand coming up to encase the dark knight’s cock in sweet heat.

        “I suppose it’s up to you.  What do you want, Leon?”

 

        The dark knight lifted a hand and covered his mouth as though his fingers would be enough to halt his sweet sounds.

        “Now don’t go doing that, Leon,” said Kamui softly, “Wanna hear those good sounds, please.”

The dark knight shook his head, “No more, Kamui-, please, I-,”

The dragon prince finally relented, shimmying backwards to allow Leon his personal space.

The Nohrian slipped his cock back into his leggings and wrapped his arms around himself, still trembling from the over-stimulation.

Kamui stood and leaned to kiss Leon gently on the lips.

        “I’m so grateful that you’ve taught me what you’ve taught me, Brother.”

        “It’s been my pleasure,” Leon replied, mustering as much of his cool façade as he could.

Kamui shook himself, “I should get to training with Marx.  It’s not a good idea to keep him waiting.  I doubt he’d find this display an acceptable reason for my tardiness.”

 _You’d be surprised,_ Leon thought though didn’t say aloud.

        “That reminds me,” said Leon, “has the concoction worn off yet?”

Kamui frowned and shook his head, “I-, It’s not as bad as it was but…”

Leon frowned as well, seeming displeased with the response.

        “I never would have suggested it if I’d known what sort of repercussions it would have.  I’m sorry.”

The dragon prince lifted his hands hurriedly, “No worries, there was no way you could’ve known about it, Leon.”

        “Kamui,” said the dark knight, raising his gaze, “Please come and find me in the library tomorrow.  I’ll try to come up with a solution for this persistent problem.”

Kamui nodded and bowed slightly before departing with a final “I appreciate it, Leon,” in farewell.

 

        Leon turned back to his desk, righting himself and his tomes.  He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

 _The concoction caused me no trouble when I used it with Marx,_ he thought with a frown.

Previously, Leon had been weighing the idea that the lasting effect of his concoction had been due to Kamui’s inexperience.

But now, the dark knight was finding it hard to justify the outlier as a mere difference in experience.

 _Surely it isn’t… it isn’t_ Marx _, is it?_

Leon couldn’t help but wonder if Marx was really the solution after all. 

Was it worth a shot?

_After taking such care cultivating our relationship in secret, sharing it so suddenly with Kamui would be…_

Well, for Leon, it would be wonderful.  To be able to revel in his pleasure with both Marx and Kamui together was something he had only ever dreamed about.

But now it seemed that the reality of it was nearly upon him.

 _Tomorrow then,_ he decided, _It’s time that I come clean about all this to Kamui.  He deserves that, at least, for all the trouble I’ve caused._

Already, Leon was amassing his plans.  Tomorrow he would meet with Zero and get the goods he would require.

 _I’m the one who started all this,_ he thought, _it’s only natural that I be the one to finish it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that ending was kinda inspiring. almost inspiring enough to make me write the next chapter, hah.   
> /// ive been really into zero/tsubaki lately but i dont even know if they have supports. but ill be posting a little thing with them soon enough... got some real nice plans for that eheheh but yeah okay cool later nerds :>


	4. Blind Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has come to the conclusion that the only way to alleviate all the problems that have arisen is by sharing the truth of his relationship with Marx. Kamui is relieved and the three of them spend the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four Notes:
> 
> hey wow this is a few days late but to make up for that i included a little more writing than usual... actually... nearly double my usual length (coughs violently)  
> for those of you who were with me all the way, cool thanks youre cool  
> (Note: if there are any glaring mistakes ill fix them tomorrow ahahah but i didnt want to keep you waiting any longer so here it is lmao)

“Prince Marx did a number on you, didn’t he, Kamui?”

Felicia was the one who woke the prince the following morning.

(Afternoon, more appropriately).

And she was right about his new bruises.  Elise had done what she could to fix Kamui up but it would be a few days before the princes could spar properly again.

 _Not that I’m disappointed, that’s for sure,_ the dragon prince thought to himself.

        “Felicia, that’s _Lord Kamui_ ,” hissed Joker as he pushed into Kamui’s quarters, holding the prince’s garb for the day folded in his arms.

        “No armour for today?” said Kamui, brushing off Joker’s scolding to Felicia with a roll of his eyes.

Felicia smiled at their shared secret and turned on heel to fix up his bed.

       

“I spoke with Zero earlier,” said Joker, expression darkening as he recalled the exchange distastefully, “and he asked that I remind you of your library meeting.”

        “Oh, are you starting another book club?” asked Felicia over her shoulder.

Kamui shook his head and held up his hands in surrender, “No, no, nothing like that.”

And then he fell awkwardly silent, unsure of how to explain his future endeavours.

_I can’t exactly tell them the truth… The sheer fact that all my waking hours are consumed with intense lust is more than unexplainable…_

“Leon wanted to meet with me to discuss some research, that’s all,” he said, deciding that that would have to suffice.

Joker frowned a bit, the definite sign that he’d caught Kamui’s lie.

But he said nothing.  Blessedly.

The prince accepted his clothing hurriedly.

        “A-anyway I should get ready, you know how my brother hates tardiness.”

Kamui saluted the two and backed into the washroom quickly, eager to abscond from the weighing silence.

        “I thought it was Prince _Marx_ who hated tardiness,” said Felicia, glancing over at Joker, “not Prince Leon.”

        “Best not to dwell on it, I think,” said Joker, “besides, the brain power you’re devoting to speaking nonsense is brainpower taken away from those bedsheets.”

And after a pause, he continued with: “and those bedsheets definitely require all the brainpower you have.”

Felicia huffed out in disapproval with Joker’s bluntness but she didn’t say anything more about it.

 

        Kamui slipped back into his chambers and chanced a look in the mirror as Joker smoothed the bedspread and pointed all of Felicia’s errors out to her.

He felt naked without his armour, unused to the clear outline of his body beneath his clothes.  His leggings clung to him, accentuating his muscled legs and his blouse was worrying similar.

His only relief was that the creaminess of his collar contrasted nicely with his dusky skin and snowy hair.

_Ever since Leon said those things to me…_

The dragon prince closed his eyes and remembered how Leon had paused, drinking in the sight of him in all his nakedness a few nights ago.

And Kamui had been so unafraid of letting Leon see him.

_There was nothing to hide from him; no secrets between us._

“No secrets between us,” he muttered to himself.

        “Pardon, Lord Kamui?” said Joker, pausing mid-sentence to set his violet gaze on the prince.

        “O-Oh it’s nothing, Joker, sorry,” said Kamui shooting the butler an apologetic smile.

Joker nodded and turned back to Felicia, picking up right where he left off with his complaints.

 

_“…Putting your beautiful body on display for only me to see… I could admire you for the entire evening.”_

Remembering Leon’s words sent a shiver down the prince’s spine and Kamui had to remind himself that it would be wildly improper to take care of himself in his present state.

He shook his head to dislodge the mounting thoughts—and arousal, now that he was thinking about it—and he straightened.

A second quick glance in the mirror was all that he needed to reassure himself that everything would be okay.

 _“Everything’s okay,”_ said Marx’s voice in his mind.

_Wait, Marx?_

Where had _his_ voice come from? 

Concerned, Kamui closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

        “I’ll be off then, you two,” Kamui said, turning to offer a small wave to Felicia and Joker.

        “Good luck out there!” said Felicia brightly.

Joker sighed and offered his own wave in farewell.

        “You have my support, Lord Kamui.”

 _I’ll definitely need it,_ the prince thought though didn’t have the heart to say.

He simply nodded and stepped out into the corridor.

 

        Kamui could’ve walked to the library backwards, blindfolded, and upside down on his hands with ease.

But today, he was having a hell of a time picking up his leaden feet.  The anxiety that came with whatever new concoction Leon had brewed up was causing him to have second thoughts.

_Not to mention the fact that Zero’s seen me in such a…_

He let out a sigh of disbelief and shook his head.

        “I can’t back down now.  This is important.  This is for Leon, I can’t be foolish about it now.”

_But Gods, I want to run back to my chambers and crawl under the covers with Joker and Felicia and a good book._

The thought was so nice that Kamui had to pause and consider it seriously.

Finding this unacceptable—the fact that he had been so ready to abandon his plans with his brother—Kamui turned on heel and began to sprint for the library.

_I’ll just go ahead and get there before I can think of another reason not to go.  That’ll work, right?_

And it did.

Kamui stumbled into the room with a heavy breath, bending over to suck in another quickly.

_I guess I overdid it a bit… But it’s the thought that counts…_

He immediately picked up on a pair of gasps and the unmistakable sound of quieted chuckling.

Kamui’s first instinct was the bolt, to run far away.  Surely it was fate that made this occur, it was a sign that he should just return to his chamber and spend the day with his servants.

_But…_

But curiosity got the better of him; he wanted to know who it was.

 _After all, this is a_ library _.  Who couldn’t keep themselves contained enough to properly make it to a suitable chamber for that?_

The dragon prince shuffled slowly between the book shelves, aware that he had to be quiet, lest he reveal his eavesdropping.

_I’ll just see who it is and then leave._

A lie.

 

        “Zero-,”

_Leon-?_

        “Please-,”

        “My, My, Lord Leon,” snickered the outlaw, and Kamui could hear the smile in his voice, “is that a _begging tone_ I hear?”

The Nohrian Prince laughed a bit and Kamui took the opportunity to hurry across the divide and take shelter behind another book shelf.

He glanced between a few of the tomes to get a clear line of sight at the pair.  They were sitting side-by-side at the long-table, a few tomes thrown open before them.

There was a woven basket of various herbs and vials that sat next to Leon.

        “Shall I give you what you want, Prince Leon?” asked Zero, voice low and conspiratorial.

        “Gods-!” breathed Leon, leaning back in the chair he was presently sitting in, “I made Kamui drink this stuff, can you believe it?”

_What?  Leon took the concoction too?  Why?_

        “It wasn’t so bad when I tried it the first time,” he hissed, voice low and raspy, “what the hell happened?”

Zero hummed a noncommittal answer and pressed a kiss to Leon’s jawline.

        “And your sweet Kamui’s a virgin too; he must be so tortured,” Zero agreed finally, when it became clear that Leon’s thoughts were elsewhere than in the present.

        “How can he even function-?  Gods, he sparred with Marx yesterday evening!”

        “Superhuman in more ways than one,” muttered Zero with a chuckle to himself.

        “This is all my fault,” said Leon, suddenly very quiet.

Kamui blinked, and moved to leave.  But Leon spoke again and it gave the dragon prince pause.

        “I should have told him everything.  I should have been truthful with him since the beginning.”

_The secret that he’s been keeping from me all this time… is this it?_

        “Leon, you couldn’t have known that this would happen,” said Zero, suddenly serious, voice betraying a certain delicate carefulness.

Kamui blinked again.

_Guess I’m learning more than one secret then, hm?_

        “Did I mess up the ratios in my notes?” the dark knight wondered aloud, “I mean-,”

He let out a sigh and set his forehead against the table.

        “I think I’ll be spending this entire day half-mast at this rate.”

        “I can help you with that,” offered Zero, serious.

Leon rolled his eyes even though his retainer couldn’t see.

        “Actually…” he lifted his head and straightened, placing a chaste kiss against the outlaw’s lips, “that might not be such a poor idea.”

        “But first,” said Zero, squirming out of Leon’s reach, “what are you going to tell your cute big brother?”

Leon frowned and set his head back against the table-face.

        “Dammit, Zero, I don’t know,” he admitted, voice muffled against the wood, “we’ve all spent so much time keeping this from Kamui and to suddenly include him…”

 

        “He’d appreciate it,” said Zero.

Leon sat up and focused his attention on the outlaw’s face, trying to detect a joke that wasn’t there.

        “Y-you’re serious?  Because it’s my-, it’s my dream to-,” he let out a wistful sigh, “It would be the greatest.  Being with Kamui, being able to teach him everything, this is…”

        “Yes, yes,” agreed Zero with a pleasant smile— _how rare_ , Kamui thought—, “you are overjoyed that your brother loves you as you love him.”

        “As I love them all!” corrected Leon, “this is such a rarity, Zero, can’t you see it?”

The outlaw lifted his hands in surrender, “Hey, now, pretty prince, you’re getting riled up about this, huh?”

Leon leapt to a stand and nodded, “Yes!  I hid my love from Marx for so long and then he finally taught me that everything I felt was _okay_!”

Kamui’s neurons had simply stopped firing away in his mind and he took a moment to sit down and think to himself.

_Marx…?  Leon was in love with Marx?  And they’re… involved?_

He tried to desperately sift through this new information in the silence, looking down at his hands as though they held the answers to all his mounting questions.

 

        “We’ve had to tip-toe around Kamui all this time and that simply isn’t fair,” said Leon, beginning to stalk about the table, “but now…things are different.”

        “Oh?” said Zero, blue eye following the dark knight’s paces.

Leon nodded again, “Kamui and I are… well I don’t know what we are.  But this thing between us, it should serve as proof enough that we can finally share everything with him!  We can all love like one whole family, like we should!”

Zero nodded, “Alright.  Makes sense to me.  But, you’ll have to run it by your cute older brother, of course.  _Brothers_ , I should say.” 

        “Actually, I’d only have to speak with Kamui,” Leon cut in quietly, “Marx has already admitted that he…”

        “That he what?  _Desires_ Lord Kamui?” finished Zero with a disbelieving laugh.

        “To be blunt: yes,” said Leon, wiping Zero’s grin off his face.

        “Alright then,” said Zero with a shrug, “if that really is the case, then surely you have a plan?”

Leon fixed a look upon him.

 

“What’s your plan, little Lord Leon?  Don’t keep me waiting in such agony!” said Zero, steepling his hands beneath his chin with an interested look.

Leon stopped pacing and straightened, smoothing the front of his blouse as though the sudden professionalism would make his plan sound less silly.

        “Okay,” he said, lifting a hand, “but let’s make a deal.”

        “Does it involve your raging hard-on, My Lord?  Because it’s rather… distracting,” said Zero, trying to keep his rising laughter hidden behind the cover of his hand.

Leon nodded, “Y-yes, very much so.  Listen to my ingenious idea and then fuck me.”

_Tasteless way to ask for sex but…_

        “That was a bit tasteless, Lord Leon,” said Zero with a snicker.

_That’s what I thought!_

        “But how could I ever deny such a lovely little lord, hm?  Listen, Leon, perhaps you would consider letting me get my hands on your _before_ you tell me your ground-breaking idea, hm?”

Leon frowned, “But it’s a good idea-!”

        “I completely agree,” said Zero, even though he hadn’t heard it yet, “and I want to hear it.  But you also look like you’re going to spill yourself right now and I’d rather you not dirty those leggings.”

There was silence for a moment and Kamui turned to glance back between the books, trying to gauge what was happening.      

 

“Zero-,” Leon whispered as the outlaw came over to him and moved to kiss him deeply.

        “Zero-!”

The outlaw drew back and stared down at him, “How do you want it, Leon?”

        “That’s ‘Lord Leon,’” said the prince curtly.

And Zero chuckled at him, “Alright, alright, _Lord_ Leon.  How will you take my cock then?”

        “Much better,” Leon said, sounding genuinely pleased.

After a moment, he moved to place his hands against Zero’s chest.

        “Shall we go to my chambers?” he asked softly, as though he’d gotten some of his composure back.

        “Can you make it there?” returned Zero, carding one of his hands through Leon’s sandy hair.

        “Probably not,” the prince answered with a small laugh, “against the bookcase, then?”

        “You’re serious?”

        “I’m depraved, I know,” said Leon with a disappointed sigh, “but I need you to use me, abuse me, and completely _dominate me_ , Zero.”

        “How can I deny you?”

        “You can’t.”

 

Zero laughed and moved suddenly, pinning Leon to the bookcase with the weight of his body.  He glanced down into the prince’s face, looking for a flash of pain in Leon’s eyes that wasn’t there. 

Instead, Leon simply watched him silently, cheeks rosy and chestnut eyes already beginning to glass with mounting need.

        “Take me from behind,” said Leon, voice commanding, though it’d be the last cognitive thing he’d be capable of saying.

The outlaw hummed in acknowledgement and spun Leon around, yanking his leggings down with one hand and putting the other to Leon’s chest to hold him steady.

        “Keep your voice down now, Little Lord,” said Zero softly, breath tickling the inside of the dark knight’s ear.

        “Yes,” Leon breathed in quiet acquiescence.

Kamui was finding this scenario hard to listen to simply because he couldn’t imagine Leon yielding so easily to his retainer.

_And yet it’s happening…_

        “Zero,” hissed Leon, as Zero slid a finger into him with gentle precision, “why so slow-?”

        “Don’t want to rush it, My Lord,” answered Zero, breath hot against the back of the dark knight’s neck.

Leon shivered and Zero took pleasure in the idea that such a little movement could affect the prince so easily.

        “Can you believe this-?” breathed Leon, voice raspy, “How does Kamui stand this-?”

        “What, are you hurting, Leon?”

        “It’s _Lord Leon_ ,” he corrected, anal about it as always.

Zero chuckled, “Speaking of anal-,”

        “Gods, Zero, I’m loose enough now, come on-,” hissed Leon.

When Zero moved to slip a second finger into him, Leon bucked backwards with a needy noise.

        “Shall I give you another one then, if you like it so much?”

Leon twitched when Zero withdrew altogether.

        “N-no-, this is a-, a waste of time.  Just give me your cock, Zero-, Gods, I can’t-,” he whispered, screwing his eyes shut and resting his head against the bookcase.

“Zero, _please-_ ,” Leon whispered, borderline a whine now.

He threw a glance over his shoulder so that Zero got a good look at the pleading in his eye.

 

        Kamui closed his eyes and held a hand over his mouth in dismay.

_I have to get out of here-!_

        “Gods, yes-,” said Leon when Zero finally pressed into him.

The outlaw let out a relieved sigh and moved to set his free hand on Leon’s hip to keep him from moving too quickly.

        “Listen-, Zero,” hissed Leon, and he huffed out a breath, “I’m not breakable-, just-,”

And the outlaw fucked up into him, moving his hand from its place against Leon’s chest so he could curl his fingers in the knight’s hair.

        “You were saying?” Zero whispered, breath hot against the dark knight’s ear.

Leon cried out when Zero’s cock pressed against his prostate and he gripped the bookcase until his knuckles when white.

        “Oh, that was a nice noise,” said Zero with a snicker, “wanna see if I can make you make some more?”

        “Zero-,” Leon hissed as the outlaw bit near his pulse.

        “Sorry,” Zero whispered against his skin, “too rough for you, little lord?”

Leon hummed a dissent as Zero lapped at the mark, easing the pain with a gentle caress of the tongue.

        “Never too rough for me, you rogue-,” the dark knight said.

Zero was, for only a moment, taken aback by the nickname; it’d been so long since Leon had called him that.

 _Don’t get sentimental about it now,_ he chided himself on the inside.

But hearing Leon’s pet-name brought with it an onslaught of memories that Zero thought he’d forgotten.

        _‘Zero-,’_ Leon said in the memory he was presently reliving.

And then it transferred into reality and Leon said it again.

“Zero-, Gods-, _touch me_ ,” he whispered, voice barely above a whisper.

The outlaw moved his hand and slid it over Leon’s bony hip, feeling over the curve of his pelvis, and slipping against the dip between Leon’s groin and thigh.

        “Don’t tease-!” the prince said, though there was no force behind the command.

Zero laughed, breath feeling like tiny pins against Leon’s shoulder blade.

        “Sorry,” he said, finally gripping Leon’s cock and jerking him slowly.

Zero ran his thumb over the slit, smearing Leon’s precum over the head.

        “You’ll ruin the books at this rate, My Lord,” he whispered.

And Leon groaned, “Gods be damned, Zero, why didn’t you warn me?”

        “I’m warning you now,” was the outlaw’s response.

Leon let out an irritated sigh and shifted a bit, “Give me your cloak.”

        “You’re not serious,” hissed Zero, slowing his pace.

        “I’ll have one of the maids wash it later, Gods-, just-,”

But the outlaw just snickered and unclasped the front latch with his free hand before returning it to Leon’s cock and setting about his pace again.

        “Just know that I’m horrendously displeased with this arrangement,” said Zero, though Leon could feel his smile against his skin.

        “Dammit, Zero-,” hissed Leon when the outlaw fucked up into him with an aggression that wasn’t required.

        “You’re close?”

The prince nodded wordlessly, seeming not to want to trust his voice.

 _That’s a real shame,_ thought Zero though he didn’t say.

        “Gonna cum inside you,” he whispered, running his other hand over Leon’s chest.

        “Gonna leave you with a limp, Lord Leon,” he continued, pressing a kiss against the prince’s shoulder.

Leon jolted at the phrases like he always did, crying out as he came into the folds of Zero’s cloak.

 _So prettily predictable, aren’t you?_  The outlaw thought with a shake of his head.

Leon pressed his head against the bookcase, body sagging with exhaustion from holding the both of them up for so long.

        “Zero-, please-,” he choked out, overstimulation driving him mad.

The outlaw bit into Leon’s skin again as he came, giving the prince a few more thrusts to completely ruin his current attire because that was just his way.

He glanced up suddenly, hearing a noise, and watched as a distinctly princely form went bolting from the scene.

 _Kamui-?_  He wondered.

But after he blinked, the shadow was gone and he didn’t think much else of it.

        “You ruined my leggings, Zero,” said Leon, crossly, when he’d gotten his breath back.

        “And you ruined my cloak so we’re even,” Zero retorted.

Leon leaned back against Zero’s chest, breathing hard.

        “Are you alright, My Lord?”

The prince nodded and pushed out from under him, “Fine, but I’ll need a new change of clothes.”

Zero took a step back and shed his blouse, handing it to Leon.

        “What are you doing?” Leon asked.

Zero pulled out one of the chairs at the long-table and tossed his blouse into the seat of it.

        “Strip out of those trousers and give them to me,” the outlaw said, waving his empty hand for emphasis.

        “But I-,”

        “No one will come in so it’s okay,” said Zero, “just wait here and I’ll be back with a fresh pair for you, My Lord.”

Leon frowned and then nodded, “Alright.”  


        “Lord Kamui?” said Joker, looking up from the book he’d been reading.

He and Felicia were settled down comfortably on the carpet in Kamui’s absence.

        “Kamui, is everything alright?” asked Felicia, sitting up and closing her book quickly.

Kamui eyed the title: _A Servant’s Duty._

He tried to decide if it was a steamy romance novel or a book that would help her improve her maid-skills.

Either way, he found it endearing.

        “Speaking of endearing,” said Joker, “as much as I would be overjoyed to have you join us, My Lord, what’s the matter?”

        “You sure seem out of sorts,” Felicia agreed.

 

Kamui sat down cross-legged with them and let out a sigh, “I’m beginning to regret some of my choices.”

        “You shouldn’t,” Joker and Felicia said in unison.

The prince blinked and looked between the two of them.

        “I don’t quite know what’s going on,” said Felicia, “but you’ve seemed happier these past few days, Kamui.”

        “I agree,” said Joker, nodding, “It’s been nice to see you smiling as you do.”

        “When you’re not engrossed in some activity, you just look off into space and smile,” said Felicia with a quiet laugh, “I’m almost envious!”

Joker nodded again, “Even after your sparring session with Prince Marx, you were nearly glowing.”

_Does being with Leon really make me that happy?  If Joker and Felicia say it’s true then it must be…_

        “Be steadfast,” said Joker, “in whatever it is you’re doing, Lord Kamui.  We’ll support you all the way.”

Kamui leaned over and kissed Felicia on the cheek before doing the same to Joker.

        “Alright,” he said, “then may I ask the both of you something?”

        “Anything,” they said together.

Joker rolled his eyes as if he couldn’t believe it and Felicia just giggled.

Kamui laughed a bit at that.

 

        “Do you think… that it’s wrong to act on the feelings I have?  Leon and Marx are always working so hard on war plans and strategies and you two know how they’re always watching my back on the battlefield…”

He glanced away, trying to gather his thoughts.

        “And even though Camilla and Elise went on a small vacation, it doesn’t seem like Marx and Leon are relaxing at all.  I thought maybe the least I could do was cheer them up…”

Kamui shook his head and trailed off.

        “Aw,” said Felicia, “that’s so sweet!”

        “Only _you_ could think up something as kind as that, Lord Kamui,” Joker said with an approving nod.

        “You should do what your heart tells you,” said Felicia, giving him a supportive pat.

        “Do mind your head though,” offered Joker.

Kamui shook himself and got to a stand, “Thank you both.  For everything.  I’ll be back tonight and then maybe we can pick up where we left off in that book, huh?”

        “Don’t be late, Lord Kamui, I’ll be the one reading this evening!” said Felicia as Kamui went to leave.

He turned and gave a small wave of farewell of his shoulder.

 _Alright,_ he thought to himself, _I’m going to run my idea by Leon and then… well, I don’t know what’ll happen, but I’ve got to try._

When Kamui was on his way to return to the library, he ran into Zero in the corridor.

_Damn, I didn’t think I’d catch him-!_

        “Lord Kamui,” said Zero in greeting.

He was holding Leon’s new trousers tucked under one arm.  Without his cloak, Kamui could see the array of scars that littered his arms.

He wondered briefly—stupidly—if Leon had kissed every one of them.

        “Lord Kamui-?” Zero said again, seeming concerned.

Kamui shook himself and offered the outlaw a small smile, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

        “I-I’m sorry, I-,”

        “It’s quite alright, My Lord,” he said, stepping a bit closer than was necessary.

        “Zero-?”

        “Did you see?” he asked, breath hot against Kamui’s ear.

The dragon prince blinked, temporarily shocked into silence by Zero’s forwardness.

        “I’m glad that you did,” Zero whispered, and there was a smile in his voice.

But he slid past Kamui before the dragon prince could say anything.

_Not that I have anything to say to that…_

And really, he didn’t.

Kamui took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

_No more secrets between us.  Right.  Not anymore._

The dragon prince righted himself and threw his shoulders back.

        “Leon-?” he asked, pushing the door open to announce his arrival.

_Unlike last time…_

He shook himself again and tried not to look guilty.

_But Zero knows._

        “Kamui!” said Leon with a pleasant smile, standing and coming to his side to give him a quick kiss, “glad to see you.”

        “Lord Kamui,” greeted Zero with a cool look, “it’s nice to see you.”

Kamui nodded, unsure of how to respond.

        “Don’t mind him,” said Leon, rolling his eyes and gesturing for Kamui to follow him to the long-table.

The dragon prince stumbled after him.

        “Kamui,” said Leon, sitting down and raising his gaze slowly, “there’s something I need to confess.”

_Confess?  What?_

        “This entire time… Those things I said to you-, you’re not the only one I’ve been involved with.”

_Oh, this.  Right.  Marx.  Which I guess… is actually a good thing, when I think about it._

        “Leon, wait-,” said Kamui, interjecting.

        “I should really tell you-,”

The dragon prince leaned over the table and kissed him just so he’d shut his mouth for a moment.

When he withdrew, Leon was stunned into silence.

_Can’t believe that that worked…!_

        “I have a crush on Marx-!” Kamui spat out.

_Guess I could’ve said that with more class but…_

        “O-oh-,” said Leon, blinking in surprise, “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about.  I’ve been with him.  Truthfully, we’ve all been close.  Closer than… closer than anyone would expect.”

Kamui nodded in mock understanding.

_I guess it’s a good thing I already knew this or I’d be reeling right now…_

        “We shouldn’t have kept it from you,” said Leon, sounding genuinely upset.

He’d been upset about it earlier too, Kamui remembered.

        “I’m sorry.”

Kamui lifted his hands in surrender, “No, no, it’s alright.  I think I needed to come to my own conclusions before I got involved with you, or anyone.  I-, I’m glad you kept it from me.  But I’m also glad that you’ve shared it with me.”

Leon’s gaze softened and he nodded in approval, “Thank you, Kamui.”

        “Oh, this sappiness is driving me up the wall,” said Zero, getting to a stand, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it.”

        “I’ll see you this evening, Zero,” said Leon.

        “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” said Zero with a pointed look at Kamui.

        “Although,” he added, “actually, scratch that.  Don’t do anything that would result in Leon dirtying his garments.  The maids are already overwhelmed as is.”

        “Zero-!” Leon hissed, cheeks reddening.

Kamui felt even more mortified for knowing exactly what Zero was referencing.

        “We’ll speak later,” said Leon, looking suddenly very put-off.

Zero shot him a smile and hurried from the library.

        “That guy-,” Leon hissed, crossing his arms.

        “It’s really alright, Leon,” said Kamui, offering him a smile.

Leon blinked and then returned it.

 

        “Which reminds me,” said Leon, “I’ve been thinking about how to handle your… how to deal with my mistake.”

        “My-, what?”

        “Your current state is a result from my concoction.  And though you’ve been keeping a brave face, I want to end your suffering.”

Kamui laughed, “It sounds like you’re going to kill me, Leon.”

        “Oh-, no-, I didn’t mean-,” he stumbled to backtrack and fix his phrasing.

        “It’s okay, it’s okay,” said Kamui, “I actually-, wanted to discuss something with you.”

        “Go ahead,” said Leon, seeming relieved to play the part of the listener instead of the speaker.

        “I-, I’d like to try it with Marx,” he said.

_And I’m cursing my bluntness…_

        “O-oh-,” said Leon, “yes-, actually-!  That’s-, that’ll do.”

_I’m getting a kick out of seeing him so excited…_

Kamui leaned over, “I-, I don’t know how to say this-,”

        “Say whatever you need to,” said Leon, nodding for him to continue.

        “I-, wow-,” Kamui glanced away, cheeks rosy, “I’d like to dress up for it.”

        “Dress up-?” echoed Leon, intrigued.

Kamui nodded furiously, “Y-yes.  I-I thought that maybe Marx would appreciate a m-, a-,”

        “A what, Brother?”

        “A maid outfit-!” Kamui spat.

His embarrassment was endearing and Leon laughed a bit because he simply couldn’t help himself.

        “Wh-why are you laughing-?”

        “Marx will love it,” Leon assured him, positively glowing, “I’ll get one together for you.”

        “O-one more thing-,” said Kamui.

Leon nodded, “Go ahead.”

 

***

 

        “Leon, what-?”

Marx glanced up from his work, seeming annoyed to be disturbed in the middle of studying his plans.

Leon gestured, “Marx, come with me.  This is important.”

The Paladin frowned a bit, brows furrowing, but he got to a stand and Leon leaned over his desk to take his hand.

        “Leon, you know I have matters to attend to,” the Crowned Prince warned.

Leon nodded, “Yes, yes, but this will be worth your time, I’m sure.”

        “Oh?” said Marx, seeming suddenly intrigued.

The dark knight tried to keep his grin hidden and turned around, leading Marx out of his study and up the stairwell.

        “I thought,” said Leon, “that you could use a night to relax.”

The Paladin lifted a brow, “Care to elaborate on that, Leon?”

        “All in good time, Brother.  Though I must ask,” said Leon quietly, “you fancy our brother, yes?”

        “Kamui?  Unrequited as it is, yes.  But you already know this fact well, Leon, why bring it up now?”

Leon paused mid-step and turned to glance down at Marx on the stair below them.

        “Brother-, over the past few days-, you recall Kamui’s confession?”

        “Yes, the night that our sisters left, what of it?”

Leon ducked down and pressed a chaste kiss against Marx’s lips.

They were at the top of the stairwell.

 

        “Marx, Kamui has come up with a gift for you.  He’s noticed that you’ve been working tirelessly despite the fact that we’re supposed to be taking it easy while our sisters are away.”

        “Kamui-,” Marx frowned, “So he’s noticed; I’ve worried him.”

“Oh rid your handsome face of that frown, Brother,” said Leon, joking tone shocking Marx out of his anxiety.

The Paladin blinked slowly, not comprehending, “I-, I’m afraid I still don’t understand, Leon.”

Leon gestured to the door he’d led Marx towards.

        “Kamui has a gift for you, Marx.”

Before the Paladin could inquire about it, Leon turned away from him and put his hand to the doorknob.

        “No secrets between us anymore, alright, Brother?” said Leon, as he pushed open the door.

 

        It was dimly lit in Kamui’s chambers when Marx stepped in.  And for a frightening moment, the Paladin thought Kamui was asleep.

But instead, he found Kamui positioned on the floor, legs folded beneath himself and arms limp at his sides.

        “It was Kamui who came up with the garment idea,” said Leon, sounding a bit proud regardless, “lovely, isn’t it?”

Mar swallowed hard and nodded silently.

Kamui jerked when he heard Leon’s voice and when Marx stepped closer, he realised that the dragon prince was blindfolded.

Marx had never expected to be able to act on his feelings for Kamui, let alone to have those feelings returned with such blatant intensity.

        “Kamui-?”

        “M-Marx-,” the prince whispered, turning his head in the direction where Marx’s voice had come from, “I-, I’m yours to do with as you please.”

        “You look very-, you look beautiful,” the Paladin whispered, bending to one knee to cup the prince’s face gently.

Kamui leaned into the heat and moved to hold Marx’s hand to his face, kissing the Paladin’s palm chastely.

        “If it isn’t too selfish,” said Kamui, in a voice that was softer than usual, “I’d like to have the both of you.”

His cheeks were rosy with embarrassment and Marx was tempted to tear the blindfold away just to see his face in its entirety, to see Kamui glance away as though that would preserve his innocence that clashed with his comment.

Marx turned to look at Leon over his shoulder to gauge an answer.

        “I have no objections,” said Leon with a shrug, “but I do hope you can handle yourself, Brother.”

Kamui nodded slowly, “Of course, anything for the two of you.  My brothers… oh, how I love you both-!”

        “Your sappiness is going to kill the mood,” said Leon with a joking roll of his eyes.

 

Marx lifted Kamui easily into his arms, “How would you like your brother and myself, Kamui?”

“I-I didn’t quite think this far ahead,” he admitted sheepishly.

Leon shrugged, “No offense, dear brother, but I did consider this happening so I planned something out for us all to enjoy.”

        “Always the dutiful youngest brother, aren’t you, Leon?” said Marx.

Leon preened at the compliment and gestured, “Set him here, Marx.”

The Paladin followed Leon farther into the room and laid Kamui gently on the bed, waiting for Leon’s next instruction.

Kamui hurried to hold the front of his skirt down, seeming to have regained a sense of modesty as he laid atop the bed, trembling with anticipation.

        “Kamui, Marx and I shall go very slowly, alright?” said Leon, moving to rifle around in the bedside table.

        “Y-yes, that’s-, thank you,” he said softly.

Something about not having his vision seemed to have made him very squirrely, not that Marx minded it.  The ignorance and innocence that surrounded Kamui made it all the better.

Leon leaned to whisper his intentions in Marx’s ear.  The Paladin nodded and moved to gather up a chair, settling into it so that he could watch the events unfold.

Leon leaned in close so that his breath was hot against Kamui’s neck.

        “May I take you while you wear this outfit, Brother?”

        “That _was_ the intention,” said Kamui, offering a small smile.

Leon hid his own smile against Kamui’s skin and kissed him deeply, running his tongue over the dragon prince’s bottom lip.

Kamui moved to wrap his arms around Leon’s mid-centre as though that would convince Leon to stay close to him so he could treasure the heat they shared.

        “No more secrets between us,” Leon whispered against the prince’s lips.

Kamui nodded, slipping his hands up the knight’s blouse and drawing it up until Leon had to lean back and discard it.

        “Marx is getting impatient,” said Leon with a small laugh as he slipped his hand up Kamui’s inner thigh.

The dragon prince twitched when Leon gave him a pinch over his bruise.

        “Still sensitive here, Brother?  It’s been a little while since I put this here, you know,” said Leon with the slightest of mocking laughs.

        “L-Leon-!” Kamui warned in mock annoyance.

        “Sorry, sorry,” the dark knight whispered, hand moving to press over Kamui’s cock.

        “Oh,” said Leon suddenly.

        “What is it?” Kamui and Marx said in unison.

        “You wore them,” said Leon quietly.

Kamui blushed and nodded slowly, “I-, I thought it would be nice.”

        “I love it,” Leon said with such honesty that Kamui was tempted to push up his blindfold to get a look at the knight’s expression.

Leon leaned in and manoeuvred Kamui a bit so he could strip the dark panties down to his knees.

The prince shifted to give Leon better access to his ass and the action was oddly lewd.  Seeing Kamui do something so innately natural yet so against his innocence sent heat straight to Leon’s groin.

He couldn’t even be bothered to glance over to observe Marx’s face. 

The Paladin made the smallest of noises and Leon realised that he was not as patient as he made himself out to be.  He hadn’t made any commentary about the lovely scene unfolding, but Leon assumed he was happy as he was.

 _Which is exactly what we want,_ he figured.

Leon unscrewed the jar on the bedside table and coated a few of his fingers in the substance inside.

 

“Kamui-,” he began, though stopped, realising that it may be better not to tell Kamui what was about to happen.

 _He’ll clench up regardless of if I warn him or not,_ Leon reasoned.

So instead, he leaned down and kissed Kamui with enough aggression that it had to serve as a proper distraction as he slipped one of his fingers into the prince’s hole.

Kamui’s insides clenched like Leon had expected and the dark knight hushed him softly.

        “It’s alright, Kamui, just take it, I know you can.”

And when Kamui relaxed and loosened up a bit, Leon nodded approvingly, “Yes, yes, just like that.  Very good.”

He added a second finger and Kamui tensed again.

        “You’re doing great, Kamui,” he said encouragingly, brushing his lips down the prince’s jawline and planting another kiss at his neck.

        “Kiss him again,” Marx said, just loud enough to be heard over Kamui’s heavy breathing.

Leon glanced over at him before doing as he’d been told, pressing his mouth right above Kamui’s pulse.  The dragon prince twitched and let out a low needy noise.

        “Good,” Marx whispered, seeming pleased.

Leon turned back to Kamui.

        “Ready for another?”

He curled his fingers within the prince before Kamui could offer a reply, getting a whine in response instead.

        “Sorry,” Leon whispered teasingly, “I like those noises of yours.”

        “Don’t tease me anymore-, Leon-,”

 

The dark knight obliged, scissoring a third finger into Kamui and he let out a small noise.

Leon, figuring that the prince was loose enough, withdrew his fingers and moved to line himself up with Kamui’s hole.

        “Leon-,” the dragon prince said, trailing off when he felt the knight’s cock at his entrance.

        “Kamui,” said Leon, slipping his fingers through Kamui’s, “I’m so glad we’re together.”

He thrusted into the prince and Kamui let out a low moan at the pressure.  He clenched around Leon and the dark knight kissed him on the neck again, wondering if Marx had had a point when he’d commanded Leon to do it again earlier.

        “Wh-what about-, Marx-?”

Leon smiled against his skin, “And I thought _Marx_ was the family’s worrywart.  Guess I was wrong?”

        “Guess so-,” whispered Kamui as Leon slipped his hands beneath Kamui’s back, pressing the prince to his chest.

        “Wrap your legs around me,” said Leon, leaning forward so the prince could hook his calves over Leon’s hips.

        “L-Like this-?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Leon’s neck.

        “Perfect,” Leon whispered into his hair, suddenly standing upright.

He moved inside Kamui at a new angle and the prince let out a breathless gasp.

        “Oh, you liked that?” said Leon with a small laugh, moving a supportive hand to cup right below the prince’s ass.

 

        Marx came up behind Kamui then, supporting a bit of his weight.

        “I hope this isn’t too much for you, Kamui,” Marx whispered, voice gruff in the dragon prince’s ear.

Kamui leaned back against him, palms pressing against his thighs.

Marx hiked the back of the dragon prince’s skirt up and lined himself up with his ass.

        “Marx-,” Kamui whispered, tipping his head back to rest it on the Paladin’s shoulder.

Marx resisted the urge to pull the blindfold from his face so he could see the need in the dragon prince’s eyes.

        “Please, Marx-,” Kamui said again, voice straining.

The Paladin thrusted the head of his cock into the prince’s hole, clenching his teeth at the tightness.  He felt Leon’s dick press again him and Kamui groaned at the double intrusion.

        “Are you alright, Brother?” Leon whispered, leaning to kiss Kamui again.

The prince moaned into his mouth and tongued him with an uncharacteristic desperation.

        “What’s with this feisty attitude all of a sudden, Kamui?” Leon asked with a small laugh.

Marx pressed a kiss against the dragon prince’s pulse and he twitched at it, sensitive without his vision.

        “Kamui-,” the Paladin breathed against his skin.

        “I want to see you-,” Kamui whispered, tipping his head back so that Marx would know he was addressing him.

The Paladin lifted a hand and pulled the blindfold from Kamui’s face, revealing the dragon prince’s ruby red eyes.

They were already glassy and Marx realised that Kamui was nearly lost to the bliss.  Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, per se.

        “Leon,” he said, looking at the knight over Kamui’s shoulder, “are you close?”

        “Y-yes-,” Leon said rubbing a thumb tenderly across the line of Kamui’s hip.

Marx nodded, “I am as well.  Kamui?  Did you hear me?”

The dragon prince nodded slowly, “Yes, Marx-,”

The Paladin gave him a particularly harsh thrust and Kamui let out a cry in surprise.

        “M-Marx-,” he whispered, turning so that the Crowned Prince could see the unshed tears in his eyes, “I’m so close-,”

        “Just a bit longer Kamui,” he replied, brows creasing.

        “Touch me, Marx-,” Kamui said, voice raspy.

The Paladin reddened at his phrasing but nodded, “Of course, Kamui.”

He moved and took the dragon prince’s cock in hand, jerking it with cautious delicacy so as not to bother Kamui.

Marx had to remind himself that Kamui was not Leon, and that Kamui needed to be treated gently.

        “Yes-, yes, like that-,” the dragon prince breathed out, sounding relieved.

Leon bit his lip and then moved to kiss Kamui, moaning into the prince’s mouth as he came.

 

        Kamui twitched in Marx’s grasp and turned to look the Paladin in the eyes.

        “M-Marx-,” he whispered, “I-I’m-,”

        “It’s okay, Kamui,” Marx reassured him, hand slowing its movement on the prince’s cock, “Everything’s okay.”

Kamui nodded, seeming suddenly speechless and then he came with a cry, going limp against Marx’s chest with a heavy sigh.

Marx fucked up into him again, releasing his seed with a low moan and putting his mouth to Kamui’s shoulder.

        “Thank you, thank you, Kamui-,” he whispered over and over against the prince’s skin.

Kamui hummed a noise of acknowledgement, seeming too exhausted to offer a proper response.

Marx withdrew from him and moved so he could cradle the prince in his arms.

        “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said softly, holding Kamui close to his chest.

 

Leon held the door to the washroom open as Marx and Kamui stumbled in.  He hurried over to the tap and drew a bath as Marx moved to rid Kamui of his outfit.

“Did you two-, enjoy that-?” Kamui asked, sounding tired.

Marx smiled at him, “Oh, Kamui, it was wonderful.”

        “Not a better gift could have been given,” Leon agreed with an approving nod.

Marx stripped down and sank into the bath, carting Kamui into it with him.  The dragon prince settled down comfortably in his lap, leaning back against Marx’s broad chest.

        “Leave room for me,” Leon said with a teasing smile as he clambered into the cramped space, drawing his knees up to his chest so he could fit comfortably in the bath.

        “I don’t think this was made for three people,” said Kamui softly, closing his eyes as Marx ran a sponge down his front.

        “Yes, but it’s quite nice, don’t you think?” said Leon, leaning back so he could rest his head on the lip of the tube.

Marx hummed in agreement and Kamui sighed softly, sounding content.

        “I’ve been meaning to ask,” said Marx after a moment, “does this entire celebration have anything to do with your performance yesterday evening while we sparred, Kamui?”

Marx was referring to Kamui’s lack of stamina and concentration, of course.

        “Actually, that’s my fault,” said Leon, lifting his head so he could focus his chestnut gaze on Marx.

The Paladin lifted a brow in silent question, encouraging Leon to elaborate.

        “I asked Kamui to try a concoction that I brewed up to make everything easier for the… for his first time,” Leon explained softly.

His cheeks were a bit rosy and Marx hid his smile behind the cover of Kamui’s head.

        “But I messed up my notes and the concoction ended up lasting much longer than it needed to,” he said with a shrug.

        “Everything’s okay now, though,” Kamui offered, not moving from his spot against Marx.

        “Well if there is no reason for concern,” said the Crowned Prince, “then I won’t worry.”

        “Good,” said Leon, “I hate seeing you worried.”

        “I expect you to be in the sparring field tomorrow evening though, Kamui,” Marx said, tenor voice rumbling in his chest.

Kamui made a noncommittal noise.

        “C’mon let’s get him to sleep,” said Leon, nodding towards the door.

Marx drew his legs up closer to allow the knight room to exit the tub.  Leon dried himself off and helped Kamui from the tub.

Marx climbed out and as he moved for his own towel, Leon went to dry Kamui off since the prince was too tired to do it himself.

        “Oh-,” said Kamui, as though suddenly realising, “I don’t have any nightwear.”

        “I have a gown you can borrow,” Leon offered as he pulled his own over his head.

Kamui nodded, “Good, good.”

Marx shifted and pulled up his trousers, letting out a sigh as he buttoned up his night blouse.

        “It’s silk-,” said Kamui as Leon handed him the garment.

        “I only wear the best,” the dark knight supplied easily, taking Kamui’s hand and leading him to the bedroom.

       

“Are you both comfortable?” asked Marx, leaning over to look and Kamui and then turning to Leon.

        “Of course, Brother,” the knight said, nudging closer to him.

Marx glanced back to Kamui who was fast asleep against him.

        “I’ll take that as a yes,” the Paladin said quietly, moving to muss the prince’s hair.

Leon let out a contented sigh, “It’s nice that we can all be together like this now, isn’t it, Marx?”

The Paladin hummed in agreement, “Yes, unexpected as it may be.  I don’t regret it.”

        “No more secrets between us,” said Leon, closing his eyes.

Marx nodded, “No more secrets between us.”


End file.
